El Regreso De Phil Greenwood
by Phil Greenwood
Summary: Después de huir de Raccoon City, nuestro personaje pasado un poco de peso, tatuado y con el cabello suelto, Phillip Douglas Greenwood, seguirá luchando por salvar el mundo de las pesadillas de Umbrella y Tricell, verá nuevas caras.
1. Prologo Recuerdos De Raccoon City

**EL REGRESO DE PHIL GREENWOOD**

**Prologo**

**RECUERDOS DE RACCOON CITY**

Ese día… no lo quiero olvidar, mi viaje a Beverly Hills se convirtió en el verdadero infierno, paré en Raccoon City, el hambre me tenía dominado totalmente, donde vivía no paraba de comer los manjares de mis viejos. Pero volviendo a esta cruda realidad, este maldito mes de Septiembre, he llegado a comprender que si Dios existe, el Diablo también, cuando su ejército de Zombies infectados con el "T-Virus", causaban estragos a los vivos, no había casi ningún sobreviviente. El alcalde había desaparecido de la ciudad, aunque no estoy seguro que Umbrella se encargara de él ese entonces.

El problema de verdad no eran los zombies sino también las criaturas que rondaban por toda la ciudad, a pesar de andar infectadas por el virus, cuando esos "trepadores" acabaron con un pelotón de policías, en el centro de la ciudad, y no pudieron acabar con los monstruos, uno de ellos estaba en plena agonía luego que una empleada de un restaurante con una nueve milímetros le incruste una bala en la cabeza. La policía pierde las fuerzas contra la horda de demonios andantes y criaturas que los respaldan. Si leyeron mi reporte anterior, no mencione que estuve un rato con Jill Valentine, ella me apoyo en mi escape de la ciudad, me dio suficiente información sobre Umbrella, y los planes de Wesker compañía, no ignoraba que el proyecto Nemesis la estaba acechando todo el tiempo.

Ian Travers, estaba desesperado por encontrar a sus primos Rob y Lisa, a ella no la mencioné antes, lo único que sé es que sobrevivió a la explosión de un edificio abandonado a las afueras de la ciudad, debido al intento fallido de un ataque a los zombies que estaban a punto de matar a varias personas que tenían acorraladas en el lugar. Por aparte, Ian me sirvió de gran apoyo en el escape, después de sobrevivir, el sujeto desapareció sin dejar ningún rastro, la ciudad fue esterilizada por el impacto de un misil como respuesta del mismo Gobierno, mientras yo estaba debajo en la planta subterránea, y eliminando lo que restaba del "G-virus", la creación suprema de Trent Cunningham, no olvidare a Jessie Daniels, la mujer de las siete vidas.

Yo diría que Raccon City es la punta del iceberg, el mundo muere lentamente a manos de la desaparecida Umbrella, sobreviví a este apocalipsis zombie antes, mi mente se pone en blanco para seguir recordando esas pesadillas, esto es solo una pequeña parte de mi experiencia en ataques víricos, muchos nombres llegan a mi cabeza, al igual que las instancias donde los veía. Oía gente gritando desesperada por salvarse, o morir en el intento, pero las armas no eran lo suficiente para deshacerse de las victimas de Umbrella.

Ahora vivo solo en un departamento en Beverly Hills, trabajando para el Gobierno de mi país, salvando el mayor número de vidas posible, sin exponer la de mis colegas y demás patriotas… ¿quieren saber sobre toda mi vida?


	2. Capitulo 1 Wesker Desaparece De La Faz

**CAPITULO 1**

**WESKER DESAPARECE DE LA FAZ DE LA TIERRA**

Pasaron más de 9 años después del incidente de Raccoon City, y yo, estando en el archivo de la Casa Blanca, encontré un reporte sobre un posible brote viral en Europa. Mientras que en este país logramos exterminar una manada de Trepadores que arrasaba en varias áreas de Maryland, estuve comandando el equipo antiterrorista especial que el Presidente organizo hace unos meses. Todo lo que sé hasta el momento es que Umbrella se desmoronó después de la desaparición de Raccoon City, y ahora estaría bajo el nombre de "Tricell", el cual tenia una base clandestina en una región de África, Rob Travers y Jill Valentine estuvieron en una misión especial que era una terrible pesadilla, similar a un incidente en Europa, en el que un tipo de "Plaga" infectaba a la gente, le despertaba un instinto asesino indescriptible, y una agente del Servicio de Inteligencia de África, Shaira Abdelkader Benyahia participo en un operativo junto con Travers y Valentine para capturar al bioterrorista Albert Wesker, y he oído rumores que CJ Ibarra, su hombre de confianza, esta encerrado en Guantánamo, varios agentes de Gobierno insisten en obtener información.

El presidente me ordenó que viajara a Guantánamo, para entablar una conversación con el hombre de Wesker, para ver si yo era el hombre indicado para convencer a Ibarra. Cuando llegué a Cuba, me dirigí a un hotel en La Habana, la tierra del Mambo, la rumba y el "Cha Cha Cha", me encontré con un viejo amigo mío, nada más y nada menos que Ian Travers, nos pusimos a hablar por un rato, me dijo que estaba todavía trabajando para el FBI, me sentía orgulloso que el hombre siguiera en el servicio de los Federales, a pesar que lo despidieran por un altercado con sus superiores. Sin embargo, me estuvo mencionando algo relacionado con el caso de Ibarra, no quise preguntarle nada al respecto, quise saber detalles por mi cuenta, pero me comento que estaba a punto de ser llevado de vuelta a Estados Unidos para hablar con el presidente en persona.

Ya estando en Guantánamo, un compañero de misión, Frederick Muller, me recibió con una cara de decepción, Ian le pregunto que sucedió, y Fred nos muestra una nota ensangrentada de Ibarra, en la que confirma su suicidio, no había nada clave en el papel, aunque serviría como evidencia, Jaime Corales, el director de la cárcel, mostro un desconcierto sobre la desaparición del avión que transportaba el cadáver, pero revelo una información en un archivo de audio en un PC, sobre la muerte de Albert Wesker en África en manos de unos civiles bajo investigación, se me ocurrió la idea que los responsables serían Travers, Valentine y Benyahia. De nada nos sirvió la venida a Cuba, el Presidente pondría una cara más decepcionante. Mi celular vibró en ese momento, era Jane Badgley, mi mano derecha en comunicaciones, me aviso que regresara de inmediato a Washington D.C., habría una misión asignada, pedí un taxi solo, Ian y Muller, se quedaron en la entrada de la prisión, solo quería pasar esta noche tranquilo en el hotel.

Quedarme un día en un lugar lejano es lo que más detesto, pero considero que es parte de mi trabajo y no debo quejarme. Badgley volvió a comunicarse conmigo diciéndome que era mejor partir a Washington antes de la madrugada, el Presidente quería verme inmediatamente, debería estar algo estresado por este incidente, pero yo pienso que hay gato encerrado. En realidad solo quiero cerrar mis ojos y tener la mente en blanco hasta cuando llegue a la casa. Cuando amaneció, Muller me estaba esperando en la camioneta blindada a la salida del hotel, me dio una carpeta con unos informes de otros colegas con relación a la supuesta muerte de Wesker.

¿Quieres decirme que Wesker sigue vivo? – Pregunté de manera sorprendida.

¿Qué te imaginas? Wesker también tiene un hijo, estamos procediendo en una investigación, el que nos podía decir esa información vital era ese malnacido de Ibarra. – Muller dijo.

Ya era hora de abordar, el llegar a Washington D.C. solo era en cuestión de horas, quiero relajarme para esperar las instrucciones de la misión que me espera. Mientras viajaba, sentía que mi mente entraba en un pequeño flashback, una película de mis recuerdos entre morir bajo el ataque de los zombies en Raccoon City y la lucha contra algunos de los mas poderosos de Umbrella, estuve a punto de saber quien era en realidad "El Rey Negro", el jefe de la corporación el mismo que hizo una jugada sucia convenciendo a Wesker para deshacerse de S.T.A.R.S. hasta que lo hizo, Jill Valentine, la imagen de esa mujer siempre llega a mi mente. ¿La he visto antes en alguna parte? Porque solo veo su nombre en varios reportes, me comentaban que ella junto con Rob Travers, el primo de Ian, descubrieron las intenciones de Wesker con adueñarse de Umbrella en la mansión, y lo creyeron muerto después de todo. Muller sentado frente a mí, me hace una seña de que estamos a punto de aterrizar.

Y bien, estoy en la casa blanca, no tengo puesto mi traje formal, solo mi atuendo hawaiano, no creo que el presidente ponga una cara cuando me vea con esta ropa, pero sus guardaespaldas, cuidando la puerta del despacho, me hicieron ir al baño para ponerme el traje formal que me reservaron y a mi medida, tenía la cita justo después de vestirme. Los guardaespaldas me hicieron entrar a la oficina y el presidente me estrechó su mano y me pidió sentarme en su sala grande, una taza de café en la mesa de diseñó griego que decoraba el lugar y otra taza junto a la mia, empieza la conversación.

Le mostré la carpeta que Muller me dio en Cuba, con unos tres informes de otros agentes que estaban en Guantanamo y otros lugares del país, estaban relacionados sobre la muerte de Wesker en Africa, al momento que unos mercenarios estaban tras el para capturarlo y llevarlo a Europa para juzgarlo por los diversos crímenes que planeaba para atentar contra la humanidad, y contratando a una agente de Tricell, Francesca Bartichioto, además de tener un romance con el objetivo. Sin embargo, la conversación cambió de ritmo cuando se menciono la desaparición del cuerpo de Ibarra, el presidente estuvo enterado al respecto, decía que él sigue vivo y hay que dar con su paradero, al igual que los demás asociados de Wesker, el celular del presidente sonó con una melodía baja, lo contesta y se dirige a la puerta, una mujer rubia, de mas o menos 28 0 29 años, también vestida de traje formal se sienta junto a mí, y la conversación reanuda.

Muy bien, Greenwood, ella será su mano derecha en la misión que les asignaré pronto, es la agente Helena Carpenter, pertenece a la CIA, y ha estado cooperando en algunos operativos en Maryland, relacionados a los brotes del "T-Virus" en el pueblo. – dijo.

A pesar de ser algo robusto, no tengo problemas para experimentar química con las mujeres, pues mi experiencia con Daniels en ese entonces, estoy seguro, que ella debe estar en algún lado. Volviendo con Carpenter, una mujer joven pero seria, con su expresión, noto que habla muy poco con la gente, pero cuando estemos en el trabajo, notaremos ciertos cambios. El presidente nos dio más datos sobre el pasado de Wesker, desde Raccoon City hasta Africa, y con más detalles de la información que escuchaba cada rato. Mas tarde salimos de la oficina, Carpenter tomó otro rumbo y yo me fui a buscar a Muller para hablar con el. Me estaba comentando que posiblemente yo iría de viaje a Europa y luego a Oriente en los próximos días, le escuchó a otro agente que Ibarra anda oculto en Paris, aunque el presidente no ha estado seguro al respecto. Solamente, lo que han dicho los superiores es que me tome estos dos días libres para relajarme, el entrenamiento para dicha misión no tardará en iniciar.

En la noche me fui con Muller a un bar en el centro de la ciudad, nos subimos en una H2 que él tenía en el parqueadero, y llegamos a ese ambiente placentero para embriagarnos. De repente, Carpenter apareció como si nada y se sentó entre nosotros, me susurró algo en el oído, pero como había tanto ruido, no alcancé a entenderle todo, aunque le escuché "mañana". ¿Pero… es posible que el entrenamiento inicie precisamente mañana? Muller frunció el entrecejo, además el no fue elegido para la misión, sabiendo que tiene mejor condición física que la mía. Yo solo quiero beberme unas botellas de whisky y unas cervezas para relajarme. Los tres después de la madrugada nos emborrachamos y pasamos la velada lo más agradable que podíamos, solo eran dos días que teníamos libres, desde se momento el caso de Wesker se evaporó de mi mente.

La cerveza ya estaba poniéndose tibia, mientras ejercía mi mente en ese terrible pasado en Raccoon City, Ian y compañía eran los que me salvaron la vida. Pero la pesadilla continuaba, el gobierno no quería revelar la información de la posible "Neo Umbrella" ¿No han hecho suficiente daño? Black King seguía oculto en su base espacial, solo bajaba a los Estados Unidos o a Europa para pedir reportes de sus seguidores. Solo quedaba poco tiempo para el viaje al otro lado del mundo, ya eran casi las tres de la mañana, mi iPhone vibra, era Veronica Shanahan, mi mano derecha en las comunicaciones, me estaba enviando unos reportes previos de las estrategias Wesker, cuando estaba en Tricell, trabajando en el Ouroboros, con mas detalles por supuesto.

Mientras la música sonaba, sentía mucho sueño, necesitaba relajaba la mente, la condenada "alma" de Wesker cruzaba el umbral de la muerte.


	3. Capitulo 2 Después Del Entrenamiento

**CAPITULO 2**

**DESPUES DEL ENTRENAMIENTO**

El entrenamiento en la agencia era demasiado estricto, Muller se burlaba de mi todo el tiempo, a pesar de mi normal condición física, no podía controlar a veces mi obsesión por el colesterol, me hacia sentir muy esbelto, aunque podía hacer muchas maniobras, practicábamos "lucha" en el gimnasio, Muller y Yo, el hombre era bueno con el Muei Thai, y los compañeros también eran bueno luchando. Por no ser tan arrogante, la gente me admiraba por mi desempeño en muchas misiones, pero otros ya me tenían envidia. Con el paso de los días, algunos de mis compañeros no me hablaban tanto ni yo con ellos, era cierto que me he sentido socialmente aislado, aunque Muller me daba animos.

En los descansos, después de los seminarios del agente Joe Fox, nos relataba muchos incidentes de atentados terroristas especialmente en Europa, la bomba en Londres hace un par de semanas, donde no se cobro ninguna vida, y un policía británico era el héroe ese entonces, y la corona lo condecoró. Ese incidente se me hizo tan familiar al de Lisa Travers, ella alcanzo a escabullirse, quería permanecer en el anonimato, su misión seguía en pie recorriendo toda Europa por todas la pistas sobre Umbrella, no trabajaba para nadie, era autónoma en su trabajo, uno podía verla como un ser incapaz de dispararle a una mosca, pero era tan valiente como un león. Fox, me hizo un entrecejo al verme tan distraído, paró su discurso y se me acercaba para ver que me sucedía, me decía unas palabras de aliento para la misión en la que íbamos algunos de los seleccionados.

Quisiera decirte algo relacionado al caso de Neo Umbrella, solo dame unos minutos. – Me dijo.

Solo pierde el cuidado, tómate tu tiempo, iré a mi oficina. – Le dije secamente.

Ya en mi oficina, Carpenter estaba esperándome a la puerta, note una expresión tranquila con esa sonrisa que dibujaba su rostro, me hizo una seña de dejarla pasar, justo en ese momento, un timbre sonó, lo ignoramos, cerramos la puerta empezamos la charla esperada.

¿Que te trae por aquí? – Le pregunté.

Solo quería buscarte la conversación, te he notado algo aislado, igual yo, quizás sea por el trabajo. ¿Cómo te sientes? – Me dice.

Digamos que bien, pero me he sentido algo raro, siento como si el mundo en el que vivo me diera la espalda, las misiones que he tenido se han convertido en el dolor de espalda que ahora tengo, me imagino que has leído mi expediente.

No del todo, pero veo en ti una gran persona, solo confía en mí, vamos, si tienes algo que decir, solo hazlo, la soledad puede ser muy dañina, tú sabes. Es hora de hablar.

Solo son recuerdos perturbadores, el peor fue cuando estuve en una misión en Suecia, el ataque de los "cantantes locos", un evento musical que era la fachada del brote de "Las Plagas", rockeros, raperos, y civiles enloquecidos, mataron a varios de mis compañeros y yo fui el único sobreviviente.

Y a medida le contaba las desdichas que tenia en mi trabajo. Helena Carpenter era una reconocida psicóloga en el ejército de Virginia, aparte de trabajar como capitán en varios pelotones que se le asignaban, su perfil es lo más impecable que ella mostraba con su presencia, ella no tenía novio, pero sí muchísimos colegas en su tierra. Ya era poco el tiempo que quedaba para la misión definitiva, solo estaba pensando en descansar y reponer energías, yo solo quiero olvidarme de todo ese pasado oscuro. Pero Carpenter insistía con saber mi historia con detalles y todo, tan solo ella quería darme ánimos.

Hola Phil, te traje algo para subir los humos, espero que lo disfrutes. Viejo. – Muller irrumpe en la oficina.

¿Cuál es la dichosa sorpresa? – Pregunté secamente.

Solo abre la carpeta, y verás, también te conviene Carpenter.

Cuando abrí la carpeta, había un reporte de la policía del arrasado estado de Maryland, donde otro intento de brote del "T-Virus" sucedió, Muller nos dijo que una amiga suya, Joan Callaghan que estuvo trabajando en el cuerpo de policía de allá mismo, el presidente la hizo reunirse a la agencia de NSA, por su heroico desempeño. La enviaron a Oriente hace dos días, los cuales no se volvió a saber de ella en lo absoluto. Hablariamos de Callaghan más tarde, nos fijamos en lo que decía el reporte de los de Maryland.

**Fecha: **17 de Octubre de 2011

**Tema: Nuevo Brote de "T-Virus" en el Estado de Maryland**

Pasaron dos meses que los de CDC confirmaron la erradicación total del "T-Virus" en nuestro estado. Sin embargo, el gobierno nos envió un equipo elite de apoyo, luego que el cuerpo de policía no dispuso de los suficientes recursos, en este momento de restauración. Ese equipo de apoyo estuvo haciéndonos preguntas de rutina, y ninguno de nosotros sabía qué responder, Callaghan era nuestra única esperanza. Esta fue su declaración (archivo de video):

"El jefe de policía Sanders me envió directo a una escuela rural en la vereda Kentucky, se reportó que una joven de unos 16 años mostraba los síntomas del mal del "muerto viviente", tenía un apetito insaciable que se comió todo lo que había en la cafetería de la escuela, y la señora que atendía en el establecimiento, intentó detenerla pero recibió una mordida en su mano derecha que le arrancó tres dedos, y en menos de una hora las dos se transformaron en muertos vivientes y desde ese momento el "T-virus" se esparció…"

El video se cortó en ese tramo, después del incidente que mencionó Callaghanm, estando cerca de la escuela infectada, la oficial no disponía del armamento suficiente, asi que abordó su patrulla de inmediato y llega al cuartel general y nos trajo esta información, de ahí el gobierno entra en acción enviando ese equipo de apoyo, nosotros no podíamos movernos del cuartel hasta esperar información del foco del virus, lo que nunca llegó. Ese equipo desapareció definitivamente y nuestras esperanzas desaparecieron del todo. Desde la torre de guardia un oficial avisa que una horda de zombies que bajaron de la montaña ya estaba por aproximarse, y tuvimos que hacer un acordonamiento reforzado, vehículos de todo tipo para barricadas alrededor, reforzamos las puertas de entrada y nos atrincheramos en la sala de espera el lugar que creíamos más seguro. El oficial Sánchez se quedaba estatico en la torre de guardia viendo a los zombies penetrando la comisaría barriendo el acordonamiento, y esta vez hemos notado que los zombies de ahora no son tan lentos como los de Raccoon City, estos parece que tienen más inteligencia, y tienen la habilidad de correr y más rápido, son más agresivos y pueden resistir mas disparos de lo imaginado.

A los diez minutos los zombies derribaron la torre de guardia donde Sánchez estaba refugiado hasta que se convirtió en el entremés de esos caníbales. El gobierno ya nos ha declarado muertos oficialmente, hemos perdido la guerra contra la muerte en vida, solo nos queda pedirle a Dios que no desampare a Callaghan, la única salida que nos queda es salir por el alcantarillado, que conduce a la salida de la ciudad.

**Oficial De Policía Estado Maryland René Sanders.**

Después De Leer el informe, el presidente nos hizo ir a los tres a su despacho, ya era la hora de alistar maletas y esperar la hora de inicio de la misión. Carpenter ya se sentía motivada por sentir la acción en sus venas, al igual que el simpático de Muller, ya estábamos decididos a dar el sí, pero antes de ir a donde el Presidente, hicimos un juramento de regresar con vida de la misión asignada.

Si uno de nosotros muere, el muerto que pague la pizza. – Muller dijo con una risa forzada.

Ánimo chicos, que lo emocionante llega. – Dije con certeza.

Demos lo mejor, se que no nos sentiremos decepcionados. – Dijo Carpenter.

Cuando llegamos a la oficina del Presidente, nos miró esta vez con una cara sería, estábamos conscientes que lo que nos esperaba era muy, pero muy serio, y esas fueron sus palabras:

"Agentes Greenwood y Carpenter, ustedes han sido seleccionados para la operación "Neo Umbrella", serán escoltados hasta el aeropuerto para abordar un avión privado que los llevará a China, se rumora que hubo un brote de lo que se hace llamar ahora "X-Virus", y además se ha contactado a un mercenario Ex STARS, Rob Travers quien nos dio una información muy valiosa, sobre la presencia de Ibrahim Wesker, el hijo del deceso Albert Wesker, lo encontraron infiltrándose en una de las oficinas de Telecomunicaciones publica en Beijing. Por lo tanto, el Agente Frederick Muller les será de apoyo en la misión.

Cuando lleguen a Beijing, el General Feng Xiang les hará llegar los detalles de la misión, deben tener cuidado al estar en ese país, la población infectada por el "X-Virus", tiende a ser más letal que los infectados comunes por el "T-Virus", sin ignorar la presencia de mas criaturas de experimento viral e injertadas con ADN Alienígena. Así que regresen a su cuartel, les suministrarán el suficiente equipo para la misión".


	4. Capitulo 3 El Viaje A China

**CAPITULO 3**

**EL VIAJE A CHINA**

Cuando llegamos los tres al avión, Badgley estaba igual de reluciente con su traje negro y zapatos altos y con sus indiscutibles lentes, con su cabello recogido, deseándome suerte y sigue contribuyendo al equipo en cuanto a las comunicaciones desde la Casa Blanca. Muller como siempre haciendo el show para hacernos reir antes del despegue, y el Presidente nos dio las ultimas recomendaciones, y nos abrazó a cada uno de los tres. Nos despedimos y el avión despegó.

Durante el vuelo, nos sentamos a relajarnos un poco, y luego saque un portafolios que el Presidente nos facilitó, el archivo con respecto a los parámetros de la misión, unos papeles relacionados al caso del "X-Virus", fabricado por "Neo Umbrella", nos dio luz en lo que nos estaba esperando mas tarde, el "X-Virus" es una enzima que puede incubarse en células bacterianas, haciendo de estas un tejido parasitario causando malformaciones en la piel, como un tipo de mutaciones. En el año 2010, en un laboratorio clandestino en Australia, un equipo de científicos de la multinacional que llama todavía Tricell, extrajeron de la piel de dos cadáveres, uno de los infectados de "Plagas" de España y otro con una infección similar de África, un conjunto de células infecciosas, las que les rasparon mediante nanotecnología para obtener las enzimas para hacer una combinación con el "T-Virus", de ahí se obtuvo una muestra. Sin embargo, el segundo intento fue fallido, porque la combinación del parasito sacado de los dos cadáveres con el "T-Virus" con el "G-Virus" originó una mutación incontrolable, por lo que se tuvo que incinerar el laboratorio, las evidencias se alcanzaron a rescatar. Bruce McGivern, era otro agente del Gobierno que estuvo involucrado en otro brote del "T-Virus" en un barco en el Atlántico, se contactó con Rob Travers sobre un futuro incidente en Africa, después de liquidar a Morpheus Duvall, y hallando una confesión sobre una alianza con una ejecutiva de Tricell "Francesca Vandone", usando como alias "Excella Gionne", McGivern, encontró en el diario de DuVall que él y Gionne tenían ciertas relaciones, las que revelarían los futuros sucesos en Africa.

Después de este incidente, debemos encontrar a Callaghan y a McGivern, supongo que saben dónde anda Gionne y compañía. – Dijo Muller.

Recuerda que Rob Travers es la prioridad de la misión, lo necesitamos. – Dije serenamente.

Creo que los detalles que nos dio Carpenter eran tan creibles, que eran hechos que nadie debía haber presenciado. Ya llegaba la tormenta, los pilotos nos pidieron abrocharnos los cinturones, ya empezaba a sentirse la turbulencia, no podía dormirme por completo, la cuestión es que todavía no superaba del todo el miedo a volar (¿Pero qué demonios estoy diciendo?). Muller no podía contener la risa al verme la cara tan sudorosa, y Carpenter estaba centrada en el contenido de su laptop, recibió un mail por parte del Presidente, le envió las coordenadas donde debemos aterrizar tan pronto lleguemos al nuevo foco de las enfermedades propagadas por "Neo Umbrella", el sitio es Nanchang. Al rato, la tormenta se calmó y los tres nos volvimos a reunir junto al asiento de Carpenter, y nos mostró un mapa de China, señalando una zona en verde por la que el avión nos dejaría tan pronto aterrice. Carpenter asegura que la región de Nanchang (Jiangxi) es una zona segura, y algunos miembros del gobierno americano nos estarán esperando para instruirnos a la misión del todo.

Mi iPhone GX vibró, era Badgley en la videollamada, me confirmó que en un punto cercano a Nanchang, se encontrarían Travers y Valentine en compañía de un agente del gobierno francés Pierre DeMille, y estos tres andan en busca de Terry Cunningham, quien se fugó de los E.E.U.U. hace un par de meses, por buscar a Ibrahim Wesker, contactándola en una base abandonada en Shanghai. El piloto nos avisó por intercom que el avión pasará por espacio ruso y nos dejará cerca a la frontera con Mongolia, los del Gobierno Chino no les permitió el acceso por razones de seguridad, pero en Ulan Bator (Mongolia) los de la embajada norteamericana y china nos recibirán, algo no me huele bien.

Badgley ¿Cómo está la situación en Nanchang? – Dije con preocupación.

Phil, debes ir a Ulan Bator primero, los encargados en Nanchang tuvieron que evacuar la ciudad, fue atacada inesperadamente, creo que perdí la comunicación. – Badgley respondió

Cuenta con ello, pero trata de comunicarte con los de Ulan Bator y reporta la situación de inmediato, te llamaré en tres horas.

Enterado.

Es la segunda vez que me sucede para iniciar las misiones, Muller toma la laptop de Carpenter y se enfoca en el visor satelital en Nanchang, luego que el presidente de China autorice el uso de los satélites chinos a agentes de todo el mundo, marcando el sitio con rojo, por verse que fue devastado, y los del Gobierno de ambos países fueron llevados a áreas seguras, posiblemente estén en Beijing. Faltaba poco para tocar el espacio aéreo ruso y llegar a la frontera de Rusia con Mongolia. Eramos conscientes que Umbrella escogió China para construir un nuevo laboratorio junto con Tricell, algo parecido a lo que sucedió en Africa.

Carpenter nos muestra un video que recibió en su laptop, era algo muy extraño, una mujer china escondida en algún lado con una webcam apuntado a su rostro atemorizado, publica un mensaje que decía lo siguiente:

"請人幫我！他們把我的孩子！他們殺我的人！有怪物無處不在！凡收到此消息，幫幫我吧！他們會殺了我！我在南昌！USETI…"

Con el traductor desciframos que:

"¡Por favor, que alguien me ayude! ¡Se llevaron a mis hijos! ¡Mataron a todos los de mi pueblo! ¡Hay monstruos por todos lados! ¡Quienquiera que reciba este mensaje, ayudeme! ¡Van a asesinarme! ¡Estoy en Nanchang! USETI…"

"Please someone help me! They took my children! They killed all my people! There are monsters everywhere! Whoever receives this message, help me! They'll kill me! I'm in Nanchang! USETI..."

¿USETI? ¿Qué es eso? – Muller se preguntó.

Es una sub-oficina de Umbrella que se incorporó en el S.E.T.I. de Estados Unidos, esos idiotas se dedican a buscar todo lo relacionado con Inteligencia y formas de vida extraterrestre. – Respondi.

Es por eso que ciertas criaturas encontradas en Raccoon City, Europa y Africa iniciaron esas masacres, observen estas fotos, las encontré en un mail que recibí hace poco. – Dijo Carpenter.

El mismo Trepador que veía en la planta subterránea y en la comisaría de Raccoon City, incluso Rob Travers y Benyahia acabron cientos de esos en Africa, y el Killer que atacó a Emilia Stokes y Rocky Kaplan en una isla de Europa. El piloto nos avisa por intercom que en 10 minutos el avión aterrizará en Itkutsk (Rusia), cerca a la frontera con Mongolia, habrá un camión esperándonos en el aeropuerto de carga en el pueblo ruso. Una gran sorpresa esta por recibirnos. Nos apresuramos a recoger nuestro equipo, y ya estando listos, el avión aterrizó en Itkutsk y un camión del ejército chino nos recogió, eran casi las diez de la noche.

Muy buenas noches, ustedes deben ser los agentes enviados por el gobierno norteamericano, el equipo Falcon. Soy el General Feng Xiang, y coordino algunos parámetros de la misión Neo Umbrella. – Se presenta de manera formal.

Mucho gusto, soy el agente Philip D. Greenwood, soy el líder del equipo Falcon, y ellos son mis compañeros, El Agente Frederick Jones Muller, y la Agente Helena Blake Carpenter. – Me presente formalmente también.

Encantada. – Dijo Carpenter hacia el General.

Mucho gusto… - Dijo Muller de manera tímida.

Bien creo que deben llegar exhausto con el viaje, subamos al camión, hay un hospedaje aquí cerca al aeropuerto, descansen, porque saldremos a Mongolia a las 0450 horas. – Dijo Xiangde manera directa.

En el hospedaje, el cuarto era amplio para los tres, solo necesitábamos relajarnos y poner la cabeza en blanco para la misión en China. El caso de "Neo Umbrella" estaba mas cerca de nosotros, y haré hasta lo imposible para que mis compañeros y yo salgamos con vida. Quiero terminar con esa pesadilla imparable.

Solo quiero dormir bien…


	5. Capitulo 4 Mientras Phil Duerme

**CAPITULO 4**

**MIENTRAS PHIL DUERME**

Mi querido Morpheus Duvall falleció en esa isla desolada, aunque estuve a punto de hacer cumplir tu sueño de crear ese reino encantador en Africa. Wesker fue derrotado, mientras que yo sigo en mi plan de mejorar el Uroboros. – Dijo Gionne mirando el cielo estrellado.

Callaghan estaba cerca de la guarida de la terrorista de descendencia afro-italiana, seguramente estaba oculta en una base abandonada en Nanchang, asume que el romance que tuvo con Albert Wesker dio fruto, la creación de el ser definitivo, Ibrahim Wesker. Cuando Callaghan estaba a punto de entrar a esa base "desolada", un fuerte golpe en su cabeza, la hace caer de bruces al suelo, está totalmente inconsciente y encerrada en un calabozo, pero antes de recibir la contusión, le envió un mensaje de pista al FBI y al Gobierno, quizás Callaghan sea otra de las prioridades de la misión "Neo Umbrella", y ella compartía celda con Bruce McGivern, quien estaba en el intento de arrestar a Gionne.

El dolor de cabeza para Rob Travers era cuando estaba asumiendo su deber en STARS al incidente de Raccoon City, pero recibia gran apoyo por parte de su inseparable compañera Jill Valentine. Yo por un lado, no me sentía tan bien que digamos, el separarme de mi familia me ha hecho sentirme como un cero a la izquierda frente a la sociedad, pero soy activo con mi deber como Agente, nosotros los Greenwood somos una familia de grandes lazos sociales. Mi padre Douglas y mi abuelo Phillip Greenwood eran expertos en relaciones sociales en cuanto a los negocios internacionales, ellos manejaban una empresa de muebles que se hizo famosa por muchos años, obtenían grandes cantidades de dinero y tenían una gran microempresa en Beverly Hills.

McGivern y Callaghan estaban en el intento de huir de Nanchang, pero el perímetro donde estaban, los hombres de Gionne custodiaban hasta el último rincón, la única manera de salir era llamar la atención de dos guardias, matarlos y pasarse por ellos. El plan dio éxito, los dos guardias fueron silenciosamente eliminados, lograron burlar el sistema de seguridad y salieron de la base abandonada. McGivern no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarse a Gionne, y Callaghan decidió apoyarlo en su misión, se necesitaba la ayuda mutua.

Yo sabía que Rob Travers estaba involucrado con el incidente de Africa, lo vi en las notas de Duvall. – dijo McGivern.

De eso me doy cuenta, y ahora el "T-Virus" se ha hecho mas resistente, estoy segura que el "X-Virus" es la combinación del "T-Virus" con "Las Plagas" y el "Uroboros", los de Umbrella y Tricell estaban haciendo experimentos similares en Australia. – Dijo Callaghan.

Es mejor quedarnos en Nanchang, debemos contactarnos con Travers y Valentine, para unir las suficientes fuerzas para atrapar a Gionne.

McGivern encontró un refugio en una casa abandonada en la desolada Nanchang, pero desafortunadamente empezó a usar sus preciadas municiones contra los zombies que merodeaban por la zona, y Callaghan hacia lo mismo, se inicia una corta batalla, la pelea no era nada ordinaria, esos zombies a los que se enfrentaron tenían la mezcla de los virus y parasitos con el Uroboros de Gionne, los agentes tenían la idea que era una parte del experimentado "X-Virus", cuando masacraron a un zombie, éste empezaba a mutar de manera impresionante, le disparan a la cabeza, y al desintegrarse le sale un tipo de raíz con espinas que se movía de manera rápida y a todos los lados a su alrededor para atrapar las victimas cercanas, y una granada cegadora por parte de McGivern la saca del combate. Despues de limpiar el punto, se dirigieron a dicho refugio, y se escucha un ruido como si de un monton de gusanos estuviera sobre algo mojado, como si uno cogiera lombrices por montones, era el mismo zombie que mutaba, sin cabeza y se puso de pie, estando los agentes lejos, el monstruo corría hacia ellos.

¡Imposible, liquidamos a ese maldito! – Alegó McGivern.

El Uroboros debió reanimar las partes vitales que tenía intactas, olvide mencionar que el cerebro no es el único punto débil de esas criaturas, es algo que encontré en el reporte de Wesker que encontré en el archivo del FBI.

Al ver el zombie decapitado caminando en son de ataque, su espalda se abre como un huevo descascarado, un chorro de sangre espesa sale de las fisuras, y el cuerpo se desploma al suelo, y empieza a retorcerse en su propio charco de sangre. Cuando se quedó quieto, algo muy espantoso sale del cuerpo del zombie, parecido a una figura humanoide que andaba en cuatro patas y liberaba de su lomo un tipo de tentáculos espinosos, capaces de rajar carne de un solo roce, y de la boca, soltaba un tipo de acido más letal que el sulfúrico de su estómago. Otra batalla se desencadena, McGivern solo contaba con una Desert Eagle Silver con una sola carga y Callaghan solo le quedaban 10 balas de su rifle Springfield modelo 1903 de cacería que se encontró en la base de Gionne, sin contar con la SIGPRO que solo tenía 5 tiros, se sentían con la muerte por la espalda. De milagro, vieron un carro tanque derramando ACPM a borbotones, y McGivern con sus cálculos y estrategias, para el solo una munición era lo suficiente para calcinar al monstruo, le pide a Callaghan la pistola, ella se la arroja pero un movimiento del tentáculo como latigo agarra la pistola y la parte. La criatura similar al Adjule (la que se enfrento Travers en África) no tiene cabeza, su garganta hueca saca una boca similar a la de una lombriz de tierra, se abre en cuatro, liberando el acido mencionado, tiene una percepción aguda, puede detectar con facilidad el origen del ruido y atacar inmediatamente.

Callaghan solo contaba con un fósforo que tenia envuelto, y al ver al monstruo correteando a McGivern, se resbala y se cae en el charco de ACPM, y ya envadurnado del liquido inflamable, aprovecha y arroja el fósforo, una explosión sacude el sitio, y los dos agentes salen suspendidos por los aires, y poniéndose de pie vieron como eso se calcinaba en las llamas. Vieron que Nanchang no era nada seguro del todo, lo que debían hacer era huir del pueblo antes que los hombres de Gionne los vuelva a atrapar. De repente escucharon un ruido como si de una horda de zombies estuviera cerca de ellos, una camioneta vieja estaba junto a McGivern, le hizo señas a Callaghan que se suba al asiento del conductor.

Callaghan, escucha con atención, yo empujaré la camioneta por detras, pon el pie en el embrague por unos diez segundos, y luego lo sueltas.

Entendido, McGivern.

Al hacer la maniobra, los zombies ya estaban cerca. Milagrosamente, Callaghan suelta el embrague y la camioneta emite un sonido de encendido exitoso, y McGivern corrió tan rápido que de un salto cae en el platón de la camioneta, y la agente acelera a fondo y ven como se alejan de los zombies que ya estaban por atraparlos, el carro tanque en llamas ya se veía a lo lejos. Los zombies se posesionaron de Nanchang. Mientras Callaghan conducía, McGivern saca su GPS para visualizar las zonas aledañas a Nanchang.

No nos queda remedio que ir a Changsha. – dijo con ultima voz de aliento.

Imposible, el condado de Hunan corre la misma suerte de aquí, estuve allá un par de días, solo nos queda ir a Shanghai, solo que necesitamos otro vehículo. – Dijo Callaghan

Bien creo que aquí está bien para descansar, entremos a esa cueva que se ve en ese sendero, enviaremos un SOS para que nos saquen de aquí.

Eran casi las cuatro y veinticinco de la mañana, acabo de despertarme, al igual que Muller y Carpenter. Carpenter recibe una señal de SOS en su PDA, no era de Travers, era desconocido, podía ser una trampa de Umbrella, provenía de Nanchang, alla era nuestro destino. Al abordar el avión del ejercito Chino, nos dirigimos a Beijing, otro viaje por aire.


	6. Capitulo 5 La Llegada A Beijing

**CAPITULO 5**

**LA LLEGADA A BEIJING**

Cuando el avión aterrizó en la base militar cercana a la casa presidencial en Beijing, habían varios vehículos militares con la bandera de China: tanques, camiones de transporte de tropa, camionetas blindadas y tanquetas, un pelotón de soldados inmenso hizo cierto acordonamiento en todo el perímetro, infantes y tiradores por doquier. Carpenter, Muller y yo fuimos llevados por el General Xiang y dos de sus escoltas a la casa presidencial.

El presidente de China, Yong Tse Wang, estaba en compañía con los embajadores de Estados Unidos, Mongolia y Rusia, nos comentaron sobre la operación "Neo Umbrella", la que reunieron a varios agentes de diferentes lugares del mundo. El presidente chino Cho Ming nos enseño unas fotografías satelitales de las zonas devastadas por las obras de Umbrella y Tricell en diferentes regiones de China, remarcando la azotada Nanchang, donde podríamos encontrar a Travers y a Valentine.

Me alegro que contemos con la presencia del equipo Falcon en la misión, deben recordar que lo que les espera es algo aterrador, ni siquiera nuestro ejercito ha podido contener, y por eso solicitamos el apoyo del gobierno norteamericano. Por favor, señores agentes lean el archivo que mi asistente les entregará en seguida.

**ARCHIVO OPERACIÓN "NEO UMBRELLA"**

Después del incidente en África hace 2 años, Tricell ha estado tras este terrible atentado en el desolado continente. Sin embargo, la presencia de la bioterrorista Francesca Vandone, más comnocida como "Excella Gionne", sobrevivió al desastre de su proyecto vírico "Uroboros" en una de las regiones de África. Según varios informes de la Interpol, ha estado refugiándose en nuestro país bajo incubrimiento, nuestros satélites de Seguridad Nacional localizaron su posición en Nanchang. Por lo tanto, es importante tener mucho cuidado en su procedimiento de captura, tiene un anillo de seguridad impenetrable.

El problema real en China es sobre la restauración de la Corporación Umbrella, se dice que se descubrió un nuevo laboratorio aquí mismo en Beijing, posiblemente su fachada es una antigua prisión en el area rural de la capital. Se supone que se ha contactado con otro espía de nombre "Ibrahim Wesker" que anda de encubierto en las instalaciones de Neo Umbrella, buscando información vital con respecto al pasado de su deceso padre "Albert Wesker", aunque no sabemos de la confirmación de su muerte, algunos agentes enviados a África no encontraron su cuerpo, según la información recibida hubo una batalla sin tregua en un yacimiento de petróleo.

Hemos recibido a cuatro agentes norteamericanos más, pero no hemos vuelto a saber de ellos hace unas cuatro horas, a pesar de perder la comunicación con ellos. Estos agentes son también la prioridad de la misión, hallarlos con vida si es posible. Por otro lado, se describe algunos efectos del letal "X-Virus", que ha provocado desorden y pánico en nuestro país, es importante saber que este virus es el resultado de una combinación con el "T-Virus" y "Las Plagas" de Europa y Africa juntos, de acuerdo con un informe enviado de las autoridades competentes de inteligencia de Australia, al parecer Gionne y Wesker, junto con el apoyo y consentimiento de Trent Cunningham financiaron el desarrollo de nuevas armas biológicas, por lo que eligieron como epicentro nuestro país. Observen algunas de las fotos adjuntas tomadas por satélite en Nanchang.

Algunas criaturas se han identicado como el "Neo X Zombie", este zombie no solo tiene la lentitud en común, salvo que este puede desarrollar la evolución de la plaga en su espina dorsal, haciendo de este un ser totalmente agresivo, además de tener la habilidad de correr a gran velocidad, al momento de aparentar ser derrotado o destruir su cabeza, un tipo de "Cephalus" emerge de los fragmentos de la médula espinal, o de extremidades destruidas, este tentáculo espinoso es el arma más letal de esta criatura. Lo mas increíble es que el zombie puede volver a mutar después de destruirle por completo el "Cephalus", otra criatura cuadrupeda pero de forma humanoide emerge de su espalda, esta no tiene cabeza pero si una especie de cuello que se puede abrir en cuatro partes, lanzando un acido corrosivo, mas letal que el gástrico del zombie como tal, y se defiende con unos tentáculos espinosos que salen de su lomo.

Otra criatura identificada, el "Shuyi Baoli", o "ser violento por plaga", tiene los mismos rasgos humanos de los infectados europeos y africanos de "Plaga", pueden comportarse como personas normales, pero su nivel de violencia y agresión son inimaginables, inicialmente las primeras victimas fueron un grupo de soldados que fueron a una misión de rescate en la prisión mencionada, y un supuesto sobreviviente los contagió en el acto. Los "Shuyi Baoli" tienen malformaciones en varias partes de su cuerpo lo que les resalta del efecto de la plaga, son muy letales en el uso de armas de fuego de varios calibres, pueden transmitir el virus con ataques similares a los de los zombies.

Pueden encontrar diferentes reportes de criaturas en el trayecto de su misión, no ignoren que existen rumores que hay seres alienígenas infectados en zonas aledañas a la prisión, y tan pronto terminen su investigación en la prisión diríjanse a Nanchang.

Firmado: Los gobiernos de China, Mongolia, Rusia y Estados Unidos.

Despues de otra hora más de conferencia, nos fuimos al campamento militar y nos abastecieron de provisiones, municiones y armas. Muller era experto en armas de precisión, era uno de los mejores francotiradores en la Marina, le otorgaron un rifle M107 BARRETT y una pistola SIGPRO con dos cargas extra, dos granadas de fragmentación y una incendiaria. Carpenter recibe una ametralladora Heckler & Koach MP5 con dos cargas extra, dos granadas cegadoras y una pistola SIGPRO como la de Muller. Yo cuento con una Pistola M92F Beretta con dos cargas de reserva, y una escopeta Remington M1100 reformada semiautomática con una tira extra de cartuchos y una pistola Magnum Desert Eagle con una carga de reserva.

El helicóptero nos recogió y los tres nos fuimos a dicha prisión decididos a investigar lo que sucedió allá. En pleno vuelo, Muller analizaba de reojo su rifle, en una misión recuerdo que a él lo apodaban "Hawkeye", como el héroe de Marvel Comics, podía dispararle al enemigo a más de 50 metros, aunque en otras instancias le decían "el gallina" porque siempre se hacía en lugares retirados y fuera del peligro, pero en los combates cuerpo a cuerpo era muy serio, entrenaba Kickboxing en sus tiempos libres en el gimnasio, y el y yo nos apoyábamos mutuamente por fuerza y velocidad. Carpenter, nos demostró en el entrenamiento el ser diestra en el manejo de armas de fuego rápido, como pistolas y subametralladoras, ametralladoras, al igual que el conocimiento en artes marciales, fue cinturón en karate y tae kwan do, sus patadas son tan letales como para romper vertebras. No he olvidado mis habilidades en el uso de armamento pesado, y mi manera de pelear es el mismo combate callejero, y he aprendido unas que otras técnicas de boxeo, y otras llaves.

Bien muchachos, hemos llegado, tendrán que lanzarse en paracaídas, no podemos aterrizar en esa zona. – Dijo el piloto.

Estaremos en contacto. – Dije de manera decidida.

Cuando llegamos a la entrada a la prisión, eran casi las 9 de la mañana y había un poco de niebla en el ambiente, lo que uno podía pensar que era algo muy lúgubre. Creo que nos vaa tomar más tiempo de lo acordado para ir a Nanchang. Mi iPhone GX vibra.

Phil. ¿Cuál es el estatus de la misión? – Era Badgley.

Creo que la ida a Nanchang se ha postergado, hemos aterrizado en una prisión en las afueras de Beijing, el general Peng nos comentó que posiblemente hay un laboratorio de "Umbrella - Tricell" adentro. Iremos a investigar. – Le comenté.

El Presidente me ha enviado unos planos virtuales de la prisión, te los mandare a tu PDA y a los de tus compañeros. No lo olvides, mantente en contacto si algo sucede.

Cuenta con ello.

Mi apariencia en cuanto a la vestimenta no era convencional a la misión, estaba con un buzo de caucha marca Pony, un pantalón camuflado ancho y unas zapatillas ADIDAS. Carpenter era leal a su atuendo de Bureau, una chaqueta, con falda arriba de las rodillas y tacones negros eran su gran adoración por el trabajo en la agencia, agregando guantes sin dedos negros, y tirantas para cargar granadas y armamento. Y Muller si tenía un traje de acorde con las misiones militares, un traje tipo SWAT. Entrando a la prisión nuestra primera aventura se inicia, un olor pestífero nos da una calurosa bienvenida.


	7. Capitulo 6 En Las Entrañas De La Prisi

**CAPITULO 6**

**EN LAS ENTRAÑAS DE LA PRISION ABANDONADA "HU-FANG"**

No diría que esto es un escenario apropiado para una película de terror. El ambiente notaba el esencial de la desolación y el abandono. Hufang era considerada como la Alcatraz de Oriente, recuerdo una película que me vi con mi abuelo, en donde un sujeto que por un crimen que no cometió se lo llevaron a Alcatraz, y las condiciones que recibía, eran infrahumanas. Muller estaba impresionado por la condición de la cárcel abandonada y Carpenter tomaba fotos, para ella solo le bastaba encontrar reportes o bitácoras que nos serian de gran utilidad. La prisión era inmensa como para ser construida en una sola rural amplia en Beijing, otro circo predilecto para Umbrella para sus experimentos sueltos.

Chicos, encontré un mapa aquí en un escritorio, creo que nos será de utilidad, lo bueno es que está en español e inglés. – Dijo Muller.

Supongo que es mejor ir a la oficina del alcaide. Es posible que esos soldados se encuentren refugiados, dudo que estén encerrados en celdas. –Apuntó Carpenter.

Ni hablar, hay que andar precavidos, espero no tener unas futuras sorpresas. – dije en tono de advertencia.

La oficina del alcaide estaba al otro lado de la cárcel, el sitio estaba tan oscuro que uno no podía ni ver donde pisaba, no encendiamos las linternas para no llamar la atención al enemigo, pero contábamos con lentes de visión nocturna, avanzamos tranquilamente y no había moros en la costa. Sin embargo, las paredes estaban totalmente ensangrentadas, y vi marcas de garras y un monton de grafitis en cantonés que ni siquiera entendíamos, cuando uno se dice "Ya estoy viendo el infierno". Muller nos hizo una seña de entrar a un cuarto cerca a la sala de espera, parece que es el archivo, entramos pero no había absolutamente nada, solo había mas desorden, y un reguero de papeles por todo el piso, y note que algo se movía en un rincón del cuarto abandonado, no pensaba acercarme, pero si apuntaba con la pistola, miré bien, no era más que un monton de cucarachas trepadas en una rata muerta.

Ten cuidado Greenwood, pueden estar infectadas, uno nunca sabe. – Advirtió Muller.

A menos que tengan el "G - Virus". – repliqué.

De repente escuchamos un ruido suave que provenía del oscuro pasillo, como si algo se arrastrara en el piso, escuchamos pasos arrastrados como si fueran de borracho. No quedaba mas remedio que salir a ver, encendí la linterna que tenía en mi tiranta izquierda, logramos ver una figura humana oculta en el umbral de la puerta de acceso a las celdas de los prisioneros más peligrosos, ala este, estábamos en el edificio 2. Parecia una persona con ropa andrajosa, estaba descalza, y tenía los pies sin uñas y ensangrentados, y estaba en una esquina acurrucada, sujetando algo, era una mujer, nos acercamos a ofrecerle ayuda. Muller estaba precavido apuntándole con la SIGPRO, a el nunca le gustaban estás situaciones. Puede que sea un infectado.

Descuide, nosotros vinimos de rescate. ¿Qué hace en un lugar como este?

La mujer se volteó hacia nosotros, vimos en sus ojos un fulgor de color amarillo, era un "Baoli", como lo mencionaba en el reporte de la reunión que tuvimos. Sujetaba una vara con clavos en la punta, intentó matarnos, pero un disparo de Muller en la cabeza no era lo suficiente para acabarla, vuelve a reincorporarse y Muller le dispara en su pierna izquierda para dejarla trastabillando, y una patada de Carpenter la hace volar por los aires, se retorcía del dolor, y yo terminé ese show desintegrándole la cabeza con un tiro de escopeta, no produjo ninguna mutacion, era algo de alivio para los trés.

Carpenter, miro de reojo el mapa de la prisión, y en el octavo piso estaba la oficina del alcaide, en edificio numero 3. El diseño de la prisión era parecido al de Alcatraz, los edificio eran rectangulares tenían 20 pisos cada uno, con mas de 3500 celdas, tenían enfermería, patios, baños y duchas, y ductos de agua y ventilación con suministro de electricidad. La plazoleta principal era un campo abierto, tenía tres astas y cada una tenia la bandera de China, la de Beijing y la de la prisión. No había manera de entrar por la plazoleta, estaba totalmente atrincherada de escombros, y la única manera de llegar de llegar al edificio 3 era cruzando por el mismo edificio 2, el edificio 1 no tenía entradas, todas las puertas estaban cerradas por dentro.

Muchachos, encontré un papel que describe este edificio, creo que nos servirá, es la parte de un diario de un guardia. – Dijo Carpenter.

Qué mala suerte está todo en Chino. – Dijo Muller con cara de frustración.

Descuida yo estudié Chino, Cantonés y Manadarín en la Universidad, eres un "Shǎguā". – Dijo Carpenter sonriendo.

¿Shǎguā? – Se pregunta Muller.

Te dije "tonto". – Añadió Carpenter.

Bien dejémonos de tonterías y sigamos con la misión. – Dije con seriedad.

Carpenter abre los dos pedazos de papel del diario roto, parecía información los guardias en el edificio.

**Dia 1**

**Lunes**

**第****1****天**

**(****星期一****）**

這是三點鐘，我醒來了令人震驚的聲音，在主要廣場報警，發生，南樓衛士抓到三名囚犯企圖逃走，通過圍欄，穿過森林的訪問，只抓了兩條，其他管理運行。省長立即下令進行囚犯在300米深的地下牢房。我覺得對不起這兩個科目，在那裡他們被採取，或不生存在一個小時內，是完全黑暗的，被折磨使他們在相機看1屋頂上的明亮的光，每隔20分鐘，不得不說他的名字和其數量，不響應時間是在他們逗留的時間增加，這樣的懲罰是6小時，只有一個可以通過測試，持續了兩個多天沒有進食。雙打各地監獄的安全環。

"Eran las tres de la mañana, me desperté por el escandaloso sonido de la alarma de la Plazoleta principal, sucede que los guardias de la torre sur sorprendieron a tres reos intentado huir por la cerca que franqueaba el acceso al bosque, solo atraparon a dos, el otro alcanzó a correr. El alcaide dio la orden inmediata de llevar a prisioneros a las celdas subterráneas, estaban a 300 metros de profundidad. Sentí lastima por esos dos sujetos, porque a donde los llevaban, no sobrevivirían ni en una hora, era obscuridad total, los torturaban con hacerlos ver a la cámara con una luz muy fuerte en el techo cada 20 minutos, tenían que decir su nombre y su numero, y el que no responda a tiempo se le aumenta una hora más en su permanencia, el castigo era como tal 6 horas, y solo uno pudo pasar la prueba, el otro duro más de dos días y sin comer. Se duplica el anillo de seguridad en toda la prisión."

**Dia 4**

**Jueves**

"三個後衛，謝，袁，李，在2號樓前，指出，一些同事們做一些可疑1號樓的犯人，守衛不集中足夠的外圍的相機，雨水把模糊。我不重視這，我是樓上的走廊裡沒有囚犯的問題，被熟睡的夜晚一輪。然而，侍衛們做建設計劃中提到的支票，確保有一個通道連接的3號樓，監獄長的辦公室，計劃竊取一些文件，其中包含一些重要的信息名人。

雖然我與他們的是，我被邀請到喝淋浴威士忌，在完全喝醉了，下跌睡著了和我能偷的建築物的主鍵和任何監獄的計劃...我不是因為我知道他們可以做的事情"。

"Tres guardias, Tse, Yuang y Li, estuvieron por el frente del edificio 2, notaron que algunos colegas estaban haciendo algo sospechoso con un reo del edificio 1, las cámaras que vigilaban el perímetro no enfocaban lo suficiente, la lluvia ponía la imagen borrosa. No le di importancia a eso, me asignaron la ronda nocturna por los pasillos de los pisos superiores, no tenía problema con los prisioneros, estaban dormidos profundamente. Sin embargo, los guardias que mencioné estaban haciendo un chequeo en los planos de este edificio, uno de ellos asegura que hay un pasadizo que conecta al edificio 3, donde se encuentra la oficina del alcaide, planeaban robarse unos archivos que contenían información vital sobre algunos personajes famosos.

Mientras estaba con ellos, me invitaron a tomar whisky en las duchas, y cuando estaban totalmente borrachos, cayeron dormidos y les pude robar la llave maestra del edificio y los planos de toda la prisión… espero que no den cuenta porque me pueden hacer algo".

**Dia 8**

**Lunes**

醒來，做了很多太陽，我了解到，抓住囚犯逃離上週，而不是採取"洞"（地下細胞），這導致了刑訊室，這是在3號樓的地下室擊敗他這麼辛苦，nothing'm不是可憐的傢伙。我不明白如何讓人覺得很高興看到這些東西。

我一直在尋找在計劃斜眼，並已發現，建築走廊3的訪問是很容易導航，我不敢以避免懷疑，因此標誌用紅色路線，隱藏此地圖中的細胞1245，從來沒有居住。

"Amaneció y hacía mucho sol, me enteré que atraparon al prisionero que pudo huir la semana pasada, y en vez de llevarlo al "Agujero" (las celdas subterráneas), lo llevaron a la cámara de torturas, que quedaba en el sótano del edificio 3, lo golpearon tan duro que no quedo absolutamente nada de ese pobre sujeto. No entiendo cómo es que la gente siente placer viendo esas cosas.

Estuve analizando los planos de reojo, y he descubierto que el acceso al pasillo al edificio 3 es muy fácil de recorrer, no me arriesgo para evitar sospechas, así que marcaré con rojo el trayecto, esconderé este mapa en la celda 1245, nunca fue habitada."

**Dia 28**

**Domingo**

"一些非常奇怪的是發生在這所監獄，不少於15天沒有進食了，我已經感覺到了可怕的噁心，我已經在我的臥室裡度過大部分時間，我做多被扔了膽汁和血液。我的朋友常是如此擔心，導致我到醫務室，醫生是不知道我有什麼，給我止痛藥和大量的水。

夜幕降臨，在種子下雨，而我有實力起立做20樓我一輪，我感到潮熱和我得到真棒滴汗水，用力咳嗽，這讓我吐血，囚犯之一，我聽取並幫助哭了。我開始獲得超額餓..."

"Algo muy raro está sucediendo en esta prisión, llevo menos de 15 días sin comer, me he sentido con unas terribles náuseas, me la he pasado en mi recamara casi todo el tiempo, y no hago más que estar vomitando bilis y sangre. Mi amigo Chang se mostró tan preocupado que me llevó a la enfermería y el médico no está seguro de lo que tengo, me suministró calmantes para el dolor y agua en abundancia.

Llega la noche, llueve a torrentes, aun tengo fuerzas para estar en pie y cumplir mi ronda en el piso 20, siento un bochorno impresionante y me salen gruesas gotas de sudor, toso con fuerza que me hace escupir sangre, uno de los prisioneros me escuchó y gritó por ayuda. Empiezo a tener hambre en exceso…"

**Dia 30**

**Martes**

"我開始感到身體沉重的癢，我不能睡覺或做輪由我買。我一直在祈禱自己的膝蓋上，監獄長讓我去北京醫院，但是，狗娘養的，不聽。我一直刮各地，並在右腳上，我應該得到一塊肉爛。這到底是我錯了最近？

對方後衛做不來了我，其中一人嘔吐時，他看到我我看著像1生活死，我有皮膚渾身生瘡，右腳開始到萌芽噴膿，醫生不再擔任我，我開始聞到腐肉，我覺得非常餓...但肉。監獄長下令要帶我去地下牢房，在那裡我看見地獄。

誰認為這個報告，請聯繫1245（萬能鑰匙）和1120（提供武器）的細胞。"

由：易傑港"

"Empiezo a sentir una pesada rasquiña en el cuerpo, no puedo dormir, ni hacer mi ronda. Le he rogado de rodillas al alcaide para dejarme ir a Beijing al hospital, pero ese hijo de perra se rehúsa a escucharme. Me sigo rascando todo el cuerpo, y preciso en el pie derecho me sale un pedazo de carne podrida. ¿Qué demonios me pasa últimamente?

Los demás guardias ya no se me acercan, uno de ellos se vomitó al verme, yo me parecía un muerto viviente, ya tengo la piel llena de llagas, el pie derecho empieza a salirle pus a borbotones, el médico ya no me atiende, empiezo a oler a carroña, y siento mucha hambre… pero de carne. El alcaide ordenó que me llevaran a las celdas subterráneas, y estando ahí veré el infierno.

El que encuentre este informe, diríjase a las celdas 1245 (Llave maestra) y 1120 (Provisión de armas)".

**Por: **Yi-Jie Kong.

Nos sentimos tan sorprendidos leyendo el informe del guardia Kong, y no dimos la idea que se pudo infectar por el agua de la prisión, necesitábamos más evidencias de esta prisión. Tendríamos en duda que los soldados que estuvieron aquí recientemente hayan sobrevivido, y solo nos queda ir a las celdas que se mencionaron en el papel. El cadáver viviente seguía ahí en el rincón, estático y emanando olores nauseabundos, salimos de la caseta de entrada y nos dirigimos al fondo del edificio, la oscuridad era tan densa que ni siquiera se podían ver las escaleras.

Creo que esas celdas están en el piso 30, leyendo los planos. – dijo Muller.

Solo es cuestión de andar los tres juntos y no separarnos. – dije.

Un colapso en el techo hace que caigan escombros en cantidades, obstruyendo el acceso al pasillo y dividiendo el grupo. Muller y Carpenter estaban al otro lado, les dije que avanzaran y nos encontraríamos en el siguiente piso. Afortunadamente para ellos había un montacargas y unas escaleras de emergencia, mientras que a mí me tocaba recorrer caminos más largos, ya estaba acostumbrado. Espero que no haya anfitriones con malas pulgas.

Chicos, no se preocupen por mí, avancemos rápido y veámonos en el piso 30 como acordamos.


	8. Capitulo 7 Mcgivern Y Callaghan Encuen

**CAPITULO 7**

**MCGIVERN Y CALLAGHAN ENCUENTRAN A LISA TRAVERS**

McGivern y Callaghan ya se encontraban en las afueras de Nanchang, ya temporalmente fuera de peligro, se encontraban escondidos en una abandonada comisaria de policía, se vieron con la sorpresa de ver tal desorden que ni ellos se podían imaginar, algo peor que ver sangre derramada por todas las paredes y ver cuerpos tirados por doquier. No había posibilidad de ver un equipo de comunicaciones habilitado para enviar otro SOS. La única salida es seguir recorriendo las zonas cercanas a la comisaria y buscar elementos de utilidad.

Bruce, mira, hay un mapa del bosque, podemos usarlo para buscar la carretera y dirigirnos a Hangzhou, enviaremos una señal en los faros de las playas y nos rescatarán. – Callaghan dijo.

No, debemos ir a Beijing, necesitamos pruebas contundentes, las suficientes para hundir a "Neo Umbrella", esta pesadilla debe terminar. – Dijo McGivern de manera decidida.

Caminaron un poco hacia una fábrica abandonada, en busca de provisiones, pero de repente otro grupo de soldados se les aparece en el medio, sacan sus fusiles AK-47 y les disparan sin razones. Los dos agentes logran evadir los disparos, cuando los vieron, notaron ciertas malformaciones en sus rostros, eran seres muy repugnantes, sin dudar que eran muy agresivos, describiendo que pueden actuar como seres humanos normales, pero cuando ven a los intrusos se ponen violentos, lo que presencié en España, y luego Travers en África.

Callaghan saca su rifle Barrett y le desintegra la cabeza a un "Shuyi Baoli", vio cuando le salía un chorro de sangre por el cuello, y preciso un tentáculo "Cephalus" se le sale. McGivern le arroja una granada cegadora pero el tentáculo seguía intacto, no valia la pena desperdiciar municiones, la otra salida era tratar de derribar a los demás Baolis, era muy difícil eliminarlos, ya se sentía la derrota pisándoles los talones a los agentes. Otro milagro les llega, vieron una ametralladora integrada en un jeep del ejército chino, y una bazuca, la ametralladora tenia las suficientes municiones para matar a los Baolis. Una lluvia incesante de balas producida por McGivern los pone fuera de combate, y pone una cara de asombro al ver cuán difícil era matar ese tipo de criaturas.

Solo les quedaba entrar a la fábrica y buscar resguardo y provisiones para sobrevivir, pero especialmente una Humvee con suficiente combustible para huir de Nanchang y dirigirse a Beijing, se resignaron de enviar SOS's, únicamente su esperanza son sus armas y habilidades de lucha. Dentro de la fábrica, entraron a una bodega de herramientas, no había nada de utilidad. Decidieron dividirse y verse en el helipuerto, cargan sus armas e inician la expedición por el desolado sitio, no tendrían la certeza de hallar posibles sobrevivientes. McGivern sale primero y le desea suerte a Callaghan, diciéndole "espero verte con vida, no hagas que te maten".

McGivern sale primero y le desea suerte a Callaghan, toma la ruta sur según el mapa que encontraron, él se sentía ya capacitado con las amenazas en las que ve enfrentado, tenía el suficiente armamento, el mismo que le robó a los hombres de Gionne, un lanzagranadas ICS ICS-190 GLM, una escopeta de combate SPAS 12, una pistola magnum Desert Eagle Silver 12, y un rifle de Asalto M203, iba armado hasta los dientes, el camino era muy largo y el pasillo era estrecho, para el las municiones le costarían si se llega a enfrentar a los zombies o a los Baoli. Suena el intercom de McGivern, era Callaghan que ya estaba restaurando la electricidad en el resto del complejo, le pide que se dirija a la oficina de control, ubicada a 15 metros de la posición donde el se encuentra para habilitar el panel de las cerraduras electrónicas en algunas puertas que conducen al helipuerto. El hombre sigue la orden, la oscuridad que rodeaba el complejo desapareció parcialmente, algunas puertas marcadas con azul en su GPS le indicaban la ruta correcta.

¿Que tendrá este documento? Parece ser de alguien de Umbrella. – Se dijo McGivern abriendo la carpeta que se encontró en el camino, un cadáver de alguien de Umbrella la tenía en la mano.

**Reporte Criatura "Climber ****β****"**

Después de la tragedia de Raccoon City, he tomado la sutileza de continuar con lo que suelen llamar "El Trepador", la mezcla del T-Virus con ADN alienígena y humano, con éxito logramos capturar y sedar otra de esas criaturas en una fabrica abandonada en la ciudad, aunque perdi a varios de mis hombres. "El Rey Negro" ordenó clonar a varias especies para enviarlas al mercado negro. De hecho, la criatura que teníamos en el laboratorio, le suministramos una cierta dosis del "Virus Progenitor", haciendo de este monstruo un cazador suficientemente fuerte, rápido y resistente. Uno de los científicos sedó a la criatura y le extrae un poco de su saliva para extraerle ADN para sacar clones, y obtuvo algunas muestras de su sangre.

A la semana siguiente, enviamos el espécimen a África, directamente a la base de la señorita Gionne, junto con varias muestras de ADN, las que llegaron primero. Desafortunadamente, el espécimen que iba en el avión de carga con destino a la base, cayó en la región de Nanchang (China) y es posible que arrase con lo que tenga a su paso, tomaré cartas en el asunto. Uno de los empleados de este complejo, reportó la aparición de una criatura con los rasgos descritos merodeando por los ductos de ventilación, y una de las cámaras de vigilancia la observa dando a luz a tres especímenes más, y a medida se multiplicaban. Hemos ignorado que estas criaturas pueden reproducirse asexualmente. Es mejor parar este proyecto de una vez por todas.

Cuando llegamos a esta fábrica, entramos con un equipo elite, los esfuerzos parecen ser en vano, los "Climber β" se han tomado la fabrica por completo, entramos cincuenta, y ninguno salió con vida, creo que estos monstruos con ese virus progenitor los hizo más. Es recomendable utilizar armamento de alto poder, como granadas de fragmentación y proyectiles mágnum, les puede hacer suficiente daño.

El comportamiento de estas criaturas aparte de su agresividad ilimitada, y a pesar que sus ojos están muertos, tienen el oído muy agudo, son capaces de detectar el origen del sonido, al igual que su distancia y hacer ataques rápidos. Su forma sigue igual de humanoide, su piel parece ser muy resistente, las balas de armas automáticas no alcanzan a penetrar su piel, se necesita armamento de alto poder para infringir daño masivo, o en casos extremos quemarlos vivos. Es verdad que la señorita Gionne apruebe el proyecto, pero yo prefiero ser ejecutado y no ser complice de la extinción de la humanidad.

McGivern se comunica con Callaghan advirtiéndole que el peligro que les espera es mayor, los Trepadores Beta andan al acecho, y hay que apresurarse al helipuerto. Callaghan por otro lado estaba por la parte norte de la fabrica, se encuentra con zombies, eliminándolos sin ninguna dificultad, avanza sin problemas y toma por el pasillo recto al helipuerto, se encuentra con Baolis y zombies, se prepara para otra batalla sin cuartel, solo le quedaba rezar para que McGivern llegara a tiempo y haya cooperación. La agente se prepara con un lanzagranadas M79 con cartuchos incendiarios, recordando que las monstruosidades deben ser calcinadas. Y Cuando McGivern llega en escena, ya hay alivio, pero todavía frustración porque las criaturas eran demasiadas, y una bandada de Trepadores beta aparece apoyando a los zombies.

¡Maldición, estamos muertos! – Alega McGivern.

Mira, hay suficiente combustible para que esos reptiles ardan para siempre. – Callaghan apunta a unos barriles de gasolina.

Solo era cuestión de hacer que los zombies, los Baolis y los Trepadores Beta estén en el centro y justo sobre el impregnado suelo a combustible. Sorpresa, un disparo de una pistola M92F desde la parte alta del helipuerto crea un gigantesco incendio y varias explosiones en el escenario. McGivern y Callaghan alcanzan a cubrirse en unas cajas de metal. Vieron una silueta en cierto punto, Callaghan saca una linterna y ve a una chica rubia, ojos azules, metro sesenta y siete, vestía de civil, y seguía apuntando con la pistola a los Agentes.

¿Qué hacen en este lugar tan repulsivo? Bruce McGivern y Joan Callaghan. – Dijo la chica misteriosa.

Eso mismo te pregunto, se quién eres, la hermana menor de Robert Travers. – Alega McGivern.

Lisa Travers, también eres la prima del Agente Ian Travers, estamos tratando de localizar a tu hermano. – Dijo Callaghan.

Pierden su tiempo, mi hermano ya no esta en Nanchang, tengo idea que va en camino a Beijing. – Dijo Lisa.

La prisión de "Hu-Fang", pero gracias a tu heroísmo, quemaste la Humvee con esos monstruos. – Dijo McGivern.

No quedaba más remedio que volver a la vieja camioneta con un galon de gasolina, la misma con la que Callaghan y McGivern huyeron de la base de Gionne, aunque les tomaron una cuantas horas para regresar. El camino era largo, pero para salvar tiempo, solo debían conseguir un aeroplano y llegar rápido a Hu-Fang, ya sentimos algo de desesperación, Muller, Carpenter y yo nos sentimos perdidos, debemos ser pacientes y cuidar las pocas reservas de munición.


	9. Capitulo 8 No Hay Sobrevivientes En Hu

**CAPITULO 8**

**NO HAY SOBREVIVIENTES EN HU-FANG**

Ya he logrado subir cuatro pisos por esos caminos largos y en zigzag, Muller y Carpenter no han hallado la forma de entrar por el sexto piso, la linterna no alcanzaba a penetrar por la oscuridad tan densa que reinaba en el edificio, era un ambiente propicio para una verdadera película de terror, y hacia un frio impresionante. Note en una celda algo brillante, pero no podía distinguir bien, volvi a apuntar con mi linterna para ver que era. Me acerqué y era un tipo de llave oxidada, tenía una etiqueta en chino, podría ser la llave maestra del edificio.

Mi intercom suena con un poco de estática era Carpenter, diciéndome que ella y Muller lograron atravesar por un hoyo a las escaleras de emergencia y me esperarían justo en el piso donde yo estaba ubicado. La gran sorpresa es que un par de zombies me hacen la visita cuando me dirijo al pasillo a la escalera, estos antes de luchar empezaron a mutar, les salieron tentáculos por la espalda y empezaron a andar en cuatro patas, me impresioné al ver ese tipo de transformación, no la mencionaron en los reportes. La batalla se inicia, sacando mi M92F no era lo suficiente para matar a esos monstruos, sin contar con el tiro propinado que les di en la cabeza, seguían moviéndose, así que saqué mi escopeta y les esparcí esquirlas, haciéndoles el suficiente daño hasta que quedaron muertos. Al rato, Muller y Carpenter llegaron y se impresionaron al ver ese nuevo tipo de Zombies.

Podemos ir al piso 10, encontré un atajo, las escaleras de emergencia. – dijo Carpenter.

Además tenían que esperarme, necesitan la llave de acceso. La encontré en una de estas celdas. – Dije.

Muller se quedó callado, y se puso alerta cuando vio a uno de los zombies liquidados levantándose de nuevo, y un tentáculo golpea el brazo de Carpenter y haciéndola caer al suelo, el otro zombie también se pone de pie y nos preparamos para el segundo round, tres agentes contra dos armas biológicas muy peligrosas.

¡Carpenter! ¿Estás bien? – Dijo Muller.

Nǐ háishì yīgè shǎguā, Mǐ-lēi. Descuida solo fue un rozón. – Dijo Carpenter en chino.

Ya veo, sigo siendo un shǎguā. – Dijo Muller sonriendo.

Muy bien par de "shǎguās", mas vale que me ayuden o estaremos muertos. – Dije de manera tirante.

Empezamos a descargar la suficiente munición pero las criaturas parecieron ser tan resistentes como lo imaginamos, le dije a Carpenter que le arroje una granada cegadora para eliminar de un golpe a las criaturas, los tentáculos son muy sensibles a los destellos, al arrojarle la granada los tentáculos estallaron y los zombies se desplomaron, pero lo mas sorpresivo es que los tentáculos se regeneraron, y Muller les arroja una granada incendiaria, el poder era tan alto que los monstruos se calcinaron al impacto del explosivo, después de esa estresante pelea nos dirijimos al piso 10, accedimos a la celda 1245, según el reporte del guardia de las celdas, pero no encontramos nada, solo una bitácora escrita recientemente, y una tarjeta de acceso a la oficina del alcaide, lo bueno era que el diario hallado estaba escrito en inglés nos ubicamos donde había luz y nos pusimos a leer lo que contenía

**Martes 8**

El Presidente nos envía a la prisión de Hu-Fang a los siguientes soldados: Feng Haidong, Fong Ming, Hao Fangzhuo, Jiang Tie-Wang, Wang Fu Cho, Sun Jun-Mi-Na, Dong Gentsai, Zeng Ren-Liang, Ren Wei, y el coronel Li-Xiang-Hu. Nos dirigimos al edificio 3, pabellón administrativo. El acceso a esa zona es imposible, está completamente cercada con alambres de púas, no queda alternativa que cruzar el edificio 2, el de reclusión a criminales más peligrosos. Esperamos comunicación del Cuartel General.

**Lunes 14**

Seguimos esperando respuesta del Cuartel General. El coronel Xiang-Hu nos ordeno registrar el edificio completo, decidimos dividirnos en grupos de tres y revisar piso por piso. El soldado Gentsai, y su compañero Wei hallaron a un sobreviviente, lo llevamos de vuelta a donde estaba el coronel Xiang-Hu para hacerle el respectivo interrogatorio, no hay ninguna respuesta, su estado físico parece deplorable.

**Jueves 18**

Interrogatorio sin éxito al sobreviviente. Solicitamos un envio inmediato de provisiones y personal capacitado. El coronel Xiang-Hu trata de comunicarse con el cuartel, pero su respuesta es aguardar por instrucciones, e insistió con interrogar al sobreviviente, rehusándose a responder. Tie-Wang y Cho descubrieron un acceso a las celdas subterráneas, analizando los planos. Empieza a llover y el agua se filtra en las paredes de las celdas donde estamos refugiados, nos dirigimos al cuarto de seguridad, el sitio parece tener algunas cámaras funcionando. Según el coronel, alguien del enemigo tenía las cámaras por toda la prisión vigilando cualquier actividad.

**Martes 22**

Intento de comunicación con el Cuartel General, Tie-Wang se siente mal desde hace tres días, el enfermero Jun-Mi-Na no puede establecer lo que le sucede, solo describe que el soldado vomita sangre y bilis cada rato, solicitud de evacuación inmediata. Según lo escuchado en el radio, un helicóptero americano fue derribado por error por uno de los misiles nuestros, la tormenta obstruí el equipo de visión de los lanzamisiles en las zonas aledañas a la prisión. Envían un comunicado a todos los vehículos militares de desalojar las zonas aledañas a la prisión, nos aislaron por completo. Los suministros se están acabando, el coronel da la orden de racionar.

**Viernes 27**

No hay respuesta del sobreviviente, pensamos que es un encubierto del enemigo y los hombres están algo nerviosos. Está desarrollando los mismos síntomas que Tie-Wang, ambas personas están muy graves, Jun-Mi-Na se rehúsa a atenderlos, el coronel no tiene más remedio que encerrarlos en las celdas subterráneas para ponerlos en cuarentena. Intentamos enviar un S.O.S.

**Lunes 30**

Hay tensión y pánico en los hombres, el coronel Xiang-Hu ya no puede controlar más a los hombres, perdió la autoridad por completo, presentándose altercados entre Cho, Wei y Gentsai, tuvimos que encerrarlos en las celdas contiguas al cuarto de vigilancia. Fangzhuo se fue a hacer ronda, asegura que vio por las cámaras a unos veinte sujetos con trajes de astronautas dirigiéndose a las celdas subterráneas, se fue a seguirlos, y no ha regresado. El coronel ordenó poner trampas cerca de nuestro refugio para protección.

**Miércoles 8**

Encontramos el cuerpo sin vida de Fangzhuo en las duchas, aseguramos que esos sujetos lo descubrieron y le dispararon en la cabeza, el pánico se apodera de los hombres, la situación está totalmente fuera de control. El coronel decide volarse la cabeza, los hombres restantes intentaron salir de la prisión pero todos los esfuerzos son en vano, se volvieron locos. Reaparecieron los veinte tipos de los trajes de astronautas, alcanzamos a notar un letrero "TRICELL" en su espalda, y se llevaron a los soldados, solo quedo yo. Estamos seguros que hay un laboratorio por debajo de la prisión. Hay un pasadizo secreto que no aparece en los planos de la prisión, es accesible por las celdas subterráneas, y una puerta de acero reforzado con una cerradura sofisticada, la llave para esa puerta, la escondieron en la oficina del alcaide (edificio 3), no me arriesgare a cruzar.

**Viernes 10**

No me queda alternativa que compartir el destino de Tie-Wang, estoy desarrollando los mismos síntomas… y mi espalda parece abrirse como la tierra, los dolores son muy fuertes. Algo parecido al tentáculo de un pulpo surge de mi espalda… Quiero volarme la cabeza con la única bala que me queda….

¿Una puerta de acero reforzado? ¿Las celdas subterraneas? – Se preguntó Carpenter.

Reanalizamos los mapas, y vimos que las celdas subterráneas están ubicadas a 300 metros de profundidad, una zona con casi 150 cubículos, ese era el lugar preciso para torturar a los peores criminales, nos podíamos imaginar el sufrimiento de los reos en este lugar. Según un comentario del mismo Muller, su padre, un sargento retirado de la marina de los Estados Unidos, le contó que Hu-Fang era la prisión mas atormentadora del mundo, el mismo Gobierno Chino ordeno cerrar este complejo hace tres años. Pero desafortunadamente Umbrella lo escogió para restaurar su poder empresarial.

Otra idea que nos llegó a la cabeza, recordando una de las reuniones con el Presidente, bajo las instalaciones de Hu-Fang, tienen una planta subterránea mucho más grande que la de Raccoon City, y desarrollaban más experimentos de los pensados. Nos sentamos a pensar con cabeza fría en cómo íbamos a dirigirnos a esa planta, pero la prioridad de la misión eran Excella e Ibrahim, esos personajes harían hasta lo imposible para restaurar el poder de Umbrella. Excella supuestamente murió en Africa después de ser víctima de la contracción del Uroboros, un reporte de Travers decía que la sangre de Gionne poseía una proteína que la hacía volver a la normalidad, luego de verse como una monstruosidad.

Esa mujer sería un dios. – Dijo Carpenter.

No tanto como Cunningham. – Dije

Trent Cunningham después de inyectarse el "G-Virus", y supuestamente ser derrotado en la planta subterránea de Raccoon City, logra recobrar su forma humana, a pesar de terminar sepultado en esa explosión. Travers y Valentine logran encontrarlo junto con Wesker en una mansión en Europa, hubo una pelea entre los cuatro. Travers termina malherido y Wesker cae a un arrecife junto con Valentine, Cunningham logra huir del lugar, regresando a su base en el espacio.

Despues de lo que escuchamos, no se nos haga raro que Wesker también vuelva de entre los muertos, Travers está seguro que los hombres del Rey Negro rescató un pedazo de su piel en los cimientos de lava en África. – Asegura Muller.

Un estruendoso ruido proviene de la puerta de las escaleras de emergencia, salen unos soldados con el uniforme del ejército chino, sus caras eran totalmente deformes, como esos monstruos que uno ve en las películas de miedo, los Baoli, nos habrán seguido hasta aquí, debieron entrar a la prisión, estaban concentrados en los bosques, y lo peor era que entraron con zombies mutantes, no quedaba tiempo para entrar a la celda de la provisión de armas 1120, a Muller solo le quedaba una granada incendiaria, el infierno estaba frente a nosotros los Baoli tenían mas armas que nosotros, había una reja oxidada que nos podía dar unos segundos para sacar la suficiente munición de esa celda, corrimos hacia allá, le arrojé la llave maestra a Muller, pero cuando él entró vio una cara de frustración al ver un montón de rifles de caza totalmente oxidados, solo encontró un lanzagranadas M79.45 de fabricación europea, con un par de cajas con explosivos incendiarios y de fragmentación. Carpenter y yo usábamos la fiel escopeta y la subametralladora.

¡Maldición! ¡es el ejército del Diablo! ¡Tráguense esto, demonios de porquería! – Gritó Muller a punto de arrojarles un dispositivo de C4.

¡No lo hagas, nos matarás! – Alegó Carpenter.

Prefiero morir calcinado y no transformado en esas cosas.

Muller arroja el único dispositivo que tenía en su chaleco, nos dio suficiente tiempo para escondernos en la celda, la explosión cubrió todo el pasillo y el techo aplasta a los monstruos, solo escuchábamos quejidos de dolor mientras los escombros los comprimían, el olor a humo y dinamita invadían el lugar, estábamos en la intemperie. Empezó a llover, no había manera de regresar a la escalera de emergencia, mi iPhone suena.

Greenwood, cual es el estatus de la misión. – Era Badgley en la pantalla.

Por el momento un montón de Baolis y zombies nos han hecho fiesta hasta ahora. – Contesté.

¿Necesitas refuerzos? El presidente ha preparado un par de helicópteros con rumbo a tu posición.

¡No! Dile al Presidente que los regrese a la base, el riesgo de infección es alto, el enemigo es sumamente poderoso. ¿Algún detalle de Nanchang?

Nada nuevo, pero si hemos captado una señal enviada por los agentes McGivern y Callaghan, van con rumbo a Beijing.

Me contactaré contigo en un par de horas. Cambio y fuera.

Pudimos tumbar una puerta para cruzar las escaleras de emergencia, y volver al primer piso, no hubo problema en la bajada, salimos del edificio, y la lluvia cesó. Los soldados corrieron una suerte muy negra, no estuvieron lo suficientemente capacitados para enfrentarse a lo que esperaba, nos refugiamos en el cuarto de vigilancia, las cámaras estaban apagadas, no hubo nada alarmante. Muller recogió un montón de muebles y atrincheró la entrada del edificio, no dormíamos teníamos que avanzar, nos apresuramos al edificio 3.


	10. Chapter 9 Rob Travers Y Jill Valentine

**Capitulo 9 - Rob Travers Y Jill Valentine**

Jill, me siento impresionado por todo esto. ¿Cuándo terminará todo esto? – Rob preguntó.

No lo sé, Rob, después de lo que Wesker me hizo, no tiene nombre, pero gracias a ti he recuperado mi humanidad, me sentí un fenómeno. – Jill dijo.

Iban en una Humvee que se encontraron en una vereda dentro de Nanchang, pero no han descubierto la vía rápida hacia Beijing, estaban con voz de aliento después de captar el S.O.S. que McGivern enviaba, y al establecer contacto, su hermana Lisa estaba con él y Callaghan. Ellos estaban en el mismo pueblo, pero muy lejos, solamente Rob tenia la mentalidad que su hermana era una mujer muy ruda, recordando que cuando eran pequeños y él la defendía de los que la molestaban, "La Cerebrito", como le decían.

Estaba amaneciendo y el camino se hacía mas visible, Jill conducía de manera apacible mientras Rob veía una fotografía de él junto con su hermana Lisa y su primo Ian en Palm Beach, se sentía culpable por dejarlos solos y preocupados, ellos se harían matar por él. Rob tenía en su mente que el no lucha por atacar sino por defender, y se lo recalcaba a su familia y a sus compañeros de equipo, y Jill no era solo su compañera de equipo como tal, sino su alma gemela.

Yo debí haber caído a ese arrecife con Wesker. – se dice Rob.

Rob, quiero que olvides ese incidente, sigo viva, me tienes en todas las ocasiones, deja de llorar en lo que ya se rompió. Mientras ellos me controlaban yo segui pensando en ti. Tu me salvaste, yo soy la que debería llorar por todo esto. – Jill refunfuñó, y paro la Humvee en seco.

Jill se baja de la Humvee, y mira hacia el cielo, pensando en todas las desdichas que ha tenido en su vida, todo su recorrido por el mundo, con el fin de acabar con Umbrella a medida se aleja ese propósito. Es una mujer que nunca rinde ni retrocede ante nada, el mayor de sus recuerdos es la pesadilla que le tocó vivir en carne propia en Raccoon City, contando en ese entonces con el apoyo de un traidor de Umbrella Carlos Oliveira, el que le ayudo a escapara tiempo al impacto del misil. Sin embargo, la misión en Europa por capturar al Rey Negro se volvió un fracaso al cruzarse Wesker en su camino.

La misión en China era la peor de la misiones para todos los agentes contratados. McGivern, Callaghan y Travers sintieron aliento al ver que revieron su señal de auxilio, aunque la misión como tal está en Nanchang, no podían dirigirse a Beijing, era lo que su conciencia les decía, la guerra contra Gionne y su gente era en esa ciudad fantasma.

Pienso no ir a Beijing, iremos hasta derrotar a Gionne. Esperaremos a McGivern, a Callaghan, y a mi hermana. – Dijo Rob.

Tienes razón no debemos retroceder. – Dijo Jill.

Jill, tienes razón, no deberíamos retroceder, pero sí vamos a necesitar ir a la "jugueteria" de la ciudad. Vamos por juguetes. – Dijo Rob sonriendo.

Rob y Jill estaban escasos de armas y municion, las perdieron mientras huían de los Baolis y los zombies, cuando estaban acorralados, una explosión en el auto donde se movían desapareció con todo su armamento, era muy misterioso, lograron huir a tiempo. Regresaron a la Humvee y reanudaron el paso a la ciudad, el sol salió y no había enemigos en el camino. Mientras andaban, Rob seguía recorriendo su mente, pensando en su primo y su hermana, la única familia que tiene, pero su mayor preocupación era su hermana, aunque Jill le daba ánimos diciéndole que está segura con McGivern y Callaghan.

McGivern, Callaghan y Lisa estaban justo a unos minutos de verse con Travers y Valentine, el camino donde cruzaron estaba despejado, pero preciso se les acaba el combustible y alcanzan a estacionarse bajo un árbol, recogen todas sus armas y las empacan en las maletas que llevaban. Lisa solo cargaba su Beretta M92F, la misma que su hermano le obsequió antes de irse a África, lo que mas le llamó la atención a Callaghan de Lisa era los auriculares que tenia en su cuello, de marca Sony, los tenía conectados a su iPhone que guardaba en uno de los bolsillos dentro de su chaqueta color marrón claro, unos similares que ella tenía en Estados Unidos. Cuando llegaron los otros dos agentes, hubo un pequeño reencuentro familiar, pero hubo algo incomodo para Rob.

¿Qué pasa Rob, ya no te alegra verme? Tú me hiciste una promesa. – Dijo Lisa.

¿Acaso eres una tonta? Te dije que no vinieras a buscarme. Es peligroso, te hubieras quedado con Ian… – Rezongaba Rob.

¿Qué no te das cuenta que me preocupo por ti, Robert? – Lisa sollozaba.

¡LISA, YO TAMBIEN ME PREOCUPO POR TI! – Rob gritó cogiendo a Lisa por los hombros.

Lisa no podía esconder sus lágrimas de tristeza al ver que su hermano mayor reaccionaba de esa manera tan tirante. Rob la abrazó y ella seguía llorando desconsolada, él le decía que nunca la dejaría sola, sabiendo que sacrificaría su vida por su hermano, sin olvidar su travesía en la base de la Antártida, Valentine veía a Rob como alguien más allá de ser el hermano mayor de Lisa, sin olvidar que ella perdió a sus padres cuando era una niña, creciendo sin rencores, y estos tres tenían la fe de seguir vivos, sin importar la situación, ver a su amigo abrazando a su hermana era una escena tierna, para Jill. McGivern ni Callaghan tuvieron una familia que los vio crecer juntos, parecía un grupo de huérfanos que nunca se rendían sin importar la situación.

¿Alguien puede ayudarnos? Enviamos este S.O.S. a todas las frecuencias en China, nos encontramos refugiados en una estación de policía en Beijing. – Decía en el intercom del Humvee.

Era posiblemente una trampa del enemigo, todo el grupo se regresó al centro de Nanchang, rezaban para no hubiera amenazas en el camino ni allá, solo contaban con la Gatling integrada en la Humvee y la poca munición que tenían McGivern, Callaghan y Lisa, que no soltaba la pistola para nada. Dieron marcha al pueblo, y cuando llegan a una armería abandonada "Li-Huei", una criatura gigantesca, similar al Ndesu que Rob mató en una zona de los Ndipayas en África. Y sin descartar los "β Climbers" salieron de las casas abandonadas y una manada gigantesca de Baolis y Zombies, los zombies tenían tentáculos grandes por brazos mutilados y los "Baoli" se hacían en diferentes partes usando su armamento. La gatling de la Humvee no era lo suficiente, utilizamos la poca munición que tenían a disposición. Rob no era un soldado ordinario, se las podía ingeniar para zafarse de estas situaciones.

¡Esto es Africa y Raccoon City al mismo tiempo! ¡Pero no nos daremos por vencidos! – Dijo Rob.

Rob ¡Déjame ayudarte! – Interfirió Lisa.

No. Tú quedate en la camioneta.

Lisa desobedeció la orden de su hermano, y de un salto se dirige a donde estaba la armería, Callaghan, destrozaba las cabezas de los Trepadores con su rifle, y Rob les disparaba a los cimientos flojos de algunas edificaciones para obstruirles el paso a las criaturas. Solo que el Dà Ndipaya bàolì (Gran Ndipaya Violento) era el peor de los dolores de cabeza. McGivern logra eliminar unos cuantos con unas granadas incendiarias que tenía en su poder. Un cohete lanzado del techo de la armería.

¡Bien Hecho! Niña Travers, nos salvaste. – Gritó McGivern.

Todas las criaturas fueron sepultadas por los escombros de los edificios destreozados, pero otro sacudimiento asusta a los agentes, era el Ndipaya Baoli que se puso más enojado, pero preciso le surgieron Plagas por las fisuras de sus heridas, todos vieron que era su punto débil. Travers recordó que en el reporte de su experiencia contra el Ndipaya de África era similar a la batalla que se vió enfrentado. Callaghan ya estaba sin municiones, al igual que McGivern, Rob y Jill vieron un tanque estancado en los escombros cerca del monstruo.

Mira, hay un tanque en los escombros, debemos hallar la forma de llegar allá. – Señaló Jill.

Chicos, Callaghan, Travers y yo distraeremos al monstruo y tu llegaras al tanque sin problemas. – Dijo McGivern.

Intentemos llegar a la armería. Los tres. – Dijo Travers. – ¡LISA, REGRESA L DEPOSITO Y BUSCA TRES LANZACOHETES MAS! – Gritó.

ENSEGUIDA LO HARÉ. – Lisa respondió desde la azotea.

McGivern agarró un puñado de piedras y se las arrojaba al monstruo para llamarle la atención, mientras Travers y Callaghan ya estaban por llegar a la armería, Valentine ya se metió al tanque y trataba de enfocar el cañón al gigante. McGivern ya se veía en una encrucijada, viendo que el monstruo agarra una columna de concreto, y al momento de tomar impulso para aplastar a McGivern, McGivern logra pasarse por entre las piernas, solo contaba con una granada de fragmentación que atrapó en la lucha, pero no era lo suficiente para herir al grandote.

Jill tenia dificultad para mover el cañón en dirección al monstruo una pared le cubría parcialmente el objetivo, si disparaba el edificio se le caería encima, no sería su dia de suerte. Cuando estaban reunidos en la azotea, Rob, Lisa y Callaghan, estaban con sus lanzacohetes y el monstruo con sus Plagas expuestas, alcanza a atrapar a McGivern, estrujándolo con sus gruesas manos, y el otro no podía aguantar el dolo aunque saca su cuchillo de combate y se lo entierra en la mano, sin aguantar la chuzada, el Ndipaya suelta al agente, arrojándolo a un montón de cajas de madera, Lisa hace la seña de disparar, los tres cohetes impactaron en las Plagas, pero éste seguía en pie, estaba de rodillas, y el cañon del tanque hace el cuarto disparo que desintegra la cabeza de la criatura, esparciendo sus sesos por todo el circulo de escombros, y cae desplomado.

Gracias a Dios que ganamos. Hay que ir a Nanchang. – dijo Travers.

Pero antes hay que irnos equipados, y con lo suficiente. – dijo Callaghan.

Yo vi un helicóptero a dos calles atrás de la armería. – agregó Lisa.

Mientras Valentine socorría a McGivern, Rob no soltaba la Beretta M92F al igual que su hermana Lisa. Rob tomó una escopeta SPAS 12, un lanzagranadas Barrett, una pistola mágnum Desert Eagle y un rifle Dragunov calibre 7.62, y un rifle de asalto M203 de lanzagranadas incluido. Todo el grupo debió disponer de ese mismo tipo de armas, a excepción de Callaghan por el rifle Springfield 1903 y McGivern con la Desert Eagle, en fin todo el grupo llevo el suficiente numero de armas y municiones.

Ya afuera, llegando al helicóptero, el intercom de Callaghan recibe una señal, era de Muller enviándole las coordenadas para dirigirse a Hufang, y ya a bordo despegan y de dirigen a la prisión abandonada.

Muller. ¿Me copias? – Llamó Callaghan.

Te recibo. ¿Dónde están? ¿Con quien vienes? – Responde Muller.

Vengo con los hermanos Travers, Jill Valentine y el agente McGivern.

Dirijanse rápido a la prisión, creo que vimos a los hombres de Gionne.

Rob está con la certeza que Wesker sigue vivo, y sería capaz de declararle la guerra tantas veces como lo necesario. Pero lo único que le da aliento es que obtendría respuestas al hablar conmigo, se algo de esa información porque tengo la visita de Ibrahim Wesker y Terry Cunningham justo aquí en Hu-Fang. No hemos enviado mas señales.


	11. Capitulo 10 Los Hijos De Cunningham Y

**Capitulo 10 - Los Hijos De Cunningham Y Wesker, Un Pesado Reencuentro Entre Aliados (Parte 1)**

Volvio a llover, era suave aunque el olor a tierra humeda era tan fuerte, y hacia demasiado frio. Afortunadamente conseguimos suficiente municion, la que obtuvimos de los Baolis abatidos y armamento abandonado. Nos quedamos pensando al respecto con la puerta misteriosa ubicada por debajo de las celdas subterráneas, Muller seguía haciendo la guardia y apuntando con su rifle de asalto alcanza a ver un camino estrecho y rápido hacia el edificio 3, pues la tarjeta o llave de acceso permanecía en la oficina del alcaide.

No excluyo que no estaba con Muller y Carpenter únicamente, estábamos con el hijo del ser mas odiado por las autoridades y el Gobierno, Ibrahim Wesker, y Terry Cunningham, la hija prodiga del Rey Negro. Nos pusimos a hablar por un rato, pero nos trajeron una noticia desveladora, no han dicho nada, seguía con la intriga. Terry no hablaba durante la estadía, creo que ella sabia, y yo de alguna manera la haría sacar esa información.

¿Hablas del Presidente? ¿Le sucedió algo? ¡Responde! Todos ustedes lo saben, yo soy el único aquí ignorado. El estaba infectado y no me dijo nada al respecto. – Refunfuñé.

Eso es cierto, no te quisimos decir nada para no hacerte preocupar, Phil, nosotros te necesitamos. – Dijo Carpenter.

¡Al Diablo! Quiero mandar al diablo a esos bastardos de Umbrella y Tricell, ya me siento cansado de ser el héroe de turno. Ahora me doy cuenta que solo hay mas muertos que vivos. – Seguí alegando.

Nadie se esperaba que yo dijera esa sarta de incoherencias, teniendo un villano entre el grupo de rescate, un Wesker, la sangre de Albert seguiría esparciéndose por todo el mundo, al igual que los terrenos que Umbrella y Tricell le quitan a gente inocente, derramando sangre. La ultima voluntad del presidente era que esta guerra se terminará de una vez por todas, y los gobiernos del resto del mundo ofrecerían más apoyo. China se convirtió en un país vulnerable a este tipo de bioterrorismo, Rob Travers es un visionario con mantener la paz en el mundo aun si las esperanzas fueran pocas, eso me lo decía Ian allá en la agencia.

Cuando salimos por el pasillo que decía Muller, un gran destello y un ensordecedor pitido en los oídos, hacen que Terry Cunningham e Ibrahim Wesker lograran huir de la prisión, Ibrahim arrojó una granada cegadora para aprovechar a escapar a la ciudad, Terry lo seguía a donde fuera que el iba. Recuerdo el dolor inmenso que Terry sentía al perder a su madre Rachel, a manos de un Trent Cunningham inmortalizado con sus descabellados experimentos virales, el "G-Virus", sabiendo la verdad que su padre seguía vivo, sigue siendo la razón que ella lo esté despreciando.

Llegaremos al edificio 3, conseguimos la tarjeta de acceso a esas celdas, bajaremos a investigar conseguimos suficientes evidencias, y nos largamos como unos demonios de aquí. No vine a perder el tiempo. – Dijo Muller.

Miré a Carpenter de reojo, su expresión de ansiedad oculta en esa cara bonita pero seria, me generaba sospechas, y cuando me llegaba a la mente la pregunta que le haría, preciso una horda de zombies se aparece en escena, esta vez ya infectados con el "X-Virus", un prototipo similar al del fallido "XT-Virus", un proyecto fuera de control, causó estragos aquí en China, y el foco de infección es muy alto, por eso el "X-Virus" en zombies y humanos fue el tiro en el punto penal para emparejar los dos equipos, no se atacan entre ellos.

La horda de criaturas estaba justo en la cerca todos amontonados, rezaba para que esa puerta principal no se derrumbara. Pero si había de esos Baoli rondando por los corredores del edificio apuntándonos con sus armas, los tres alcanzamos a atrincherarnos en los escombros y barricadas en el pasillo de la plazoleta principal, viendo este camino parecía un gigantesco laberinto, igual de grande que un Central Park pero lleno de barricadas, los disparos se iniciaron, los Baoli no hablaban Chino sino una especie de lenguaje que solo ellos se entendían. No podíamos salir a disparar, eran demasiados y nos tenían cercados, la única salida era avanzar gateando entre los escombros.

Phil, mira, la puerta al edificio 3 tiene triple cerradura, alcanzo a verlas en la mira del rifle, una con el símbolo de un águila, otra con el símbolo de un león, y otra con el símbolo de una serpiente marina. – Dijo Muller, con una cara mas frustrante.

Imposible, leimos los reportes, pero no se mencionó ninguna triple cerradura en ese edificio. – Dijo Carpenter.

Solo nos quedaba pedir un SOS, le pedí el radio a Muller, necesitamos apoyo aéreo, estábamos tan cercados que podíamos tener la posibilidad de terminar muertos en esta misión, escuchamos un mensaje de buscar un lugar seguro, pensaban bombardear la prisión con todas las criaturas adentro, y lógicamente las hordas que estaban en la puerta de entrada, vimos un refugio cerca a los patios de reclusión entre el edificio 1 y la torre de guardia, echamos a correr desesperados, tuvimos tan buena suerte que las balas de los infectados no nos alcanzaron.

Muller llega primero y con éxito abre la escotilla que encontró detrás de la torre de guardia, Carpenter entra de un salto y yo fui el último, los tres estábamos a salvo encendimos las linternas, y notamos un cuarto muy desorganizado, como para decir esta peor aquí que afuera. Buscábamos pistas, solo que lo imposible era el hacerlo en medio de tanto desorden. Al momento la tierra empieza a temblar y a sucumbir explosiones ruidosas en la superficie.

Muller, mas vale que sea tu estomago. – Dijo Carpenter riéndose.

¿Acaso olvidaste tu laxante, eh Phil?. – Dijo Muller también riéndose.

Pues chicos, será mejor que presten atención encontré información que nos va a servir muchísimo. – Dije con satisfacción.

Espero que Travers y compañía lleguen a tiempo.


	12. Capitulo 11 Los Hijos De Cunningham Y

**Capitulo 11 - Los Hijos De Cunningham Y Wesker, Un Pesado Reencuentro Entre Aliados (Parte 2)**

El bombardeo era impresionante, uno puede pensar que la prisión desparecería del mapa, el refugio era perfecto para ocultarse de las explosiones. Muller miraba entre el reguero de papeles y notó un mapa del refugio remarcando un camino en rojo que va directo a las celdas subterráneas. Analizando el terreno, en Hu-Fang los prisioneros los sometían a trabajos forzados, este era el lugar donde forjaban en una mina abandonada, extraían carbón para venderlo al exterior. Muchos de estos prisioneros no aguantaban tanta tortura y morían.

Aproveche este momento y me puse a hablar con Carpenter sobre lo que sucedía aquí en China, y Muller seguía inspeccionando en el montón de papeles regados algún archivo que nos sea de utilidad. Carpenter no decía ninguna palabra, permanecía callada, la sujeté del brazo y se volteó a mirarme con una expresión fría.

Dime qué es lo que sucedió en este lugar. – Dije de manera tranquila.

Umbrella y Tricell unieron fuerzas para experimentar con el "X-Virus" en esta prisión, otros agentes del Gobierno de E.E.U.U. fueron sobornados para dejar a algunos terroristas de China y usurpar unas muestras del "G-Virus", quieren fusionar los Viru las Plagas con el "G-Virus" y el Uroboros de África… - Carpenter decía.

¿por casualidad no te refieres al doble atentado en Australia e India? Dios, eso era un verdadero infierno, los insurgentes de ambos países robaron montones de muestras y las financiaron con Tricell, para facilitar esos experimentos. Esas criaturas de los "Trepadores" fueron muy pedidas en el mercado negro. Y por alguna razón muchas terminaron aquí en China. – Interrumpió Muller.

Muller dijo lo que Carpenter tenía en su mente, lo que le sucedió al Presidente era indescriptible, ya la muerte invadió la nación, era de creer que existe un lugar seguro, libre de virus y demás males, me imagino que uno puede hablar de una isla que ni el anillo satelital del mundo la detectaría, me sentí impresionado cuando Carpenter leyó el reporte de los soldados desaparecidos, estaban tan desesperados que ellos no les quedaba otra salida que matar o ser asesinados. El intercom de Muller sonó, era Callaghan, diciéndole que les va a tomar un rato aterrizar el helicóptero en la prisión, el bombardeo seguía y no querían correr el riesgo de ser derribados. Aunque estoy seguro que pueden aterrizar por el helipuerto en el costado sur, cerca el edificio 3, donde debemos llegar y entrar a la oficina del alcaide y obtener la dichosa tarjeta para dirigirnos al acceso de la planta subterránea.

Me puse a leer el mapa, y vi otro atajo que nos hace llegar al edificio 3, justo la entrada va al sótano de ese lugar. Me da la certeza que Wesker y Cunningham estén ocultos en la oficina del alcaide, quizás estén buscando la tarjeta.

Derribamos la puerta de acero y entramos al túnel oscuro que nos podía llevar al edificio 3, cargamos bien las armas, uno nunca sabe de las "sorpresas" mas adelante. De hecho, nos sentimos unidos sin importar las dificultades. Mis recuerdos en Europa, cuando estaba a punto de capturar a Daniels, pero la gente de Wesker alcanzo a llevársela con las muestras de "Las Plagas" que encontraron en Suecia, el incidente de los rockeros locos, cuando elimine a esos malditos de Gustav Svensson, y a Osmund Saddler.

En pleno recorrido por el túnel había unos que otros zombies, no hubo problemas para zafarnos de ellos, estos y eran de los del "T-Virus", pocas municiones se gastaron, por lo que se dirigieron a la cabeza, Muller estaba un poco retrasado por la maleta con las municiones que cargaba, y yo me devolví para ayudarle. Nos dijo que estábamos cerca del acceso al edificio 3, el intercom de Muller volvió a sonar, era Callaghan que avisaba que llegaron al helipuerto cercano al edificio 3 y el bombardeo cesó. Por sorpresa nos encontramos a Terry Cunningham, estaba sola y aprovechamos para hablar.

Mi padre sigue vivo. – Terry dijo.

Nosotros lo sabemos, por eso el quiere restaurar Umbrella con el "X-Virus". – Añadí.

Pero dinos cómo huiste. – Carpenter interfiere.

Terry dice que no huyó de su cautiverio, ella decidió dejar que pasaran los años, superando el asesinato de su madre Rachel a manos de su padre por el codiciado "G-Virus", y así como estrategia acepta enlistarse a la agencia del gobierno de los Estados Unidos, la misión que le asignaron era garantizar la vida de Ibrahim Wesker. Ibrahim estaba oculto en Europa, en la nación de Macedonia, estaba reclutado en un grupo insurgente, y sus compañeros estaban infectados por el "X-Virus", convertidos en monstruos, uno de ellos lo atacó, y lo increíble era que su sangre era inmune, Wesker se convertiría en un objetivo militar para la guerrilla de ese país. Llegaron aquí a China por pensar que era seguro.

Por eso el Rey Negro anda desesperado buscándolos. – Dije en ultimo momento.

Estoy manteniéndolo oculto, Rob Travers lo está buscando, el se comunicó con ustedes para llegar aquí, él sabe que está aquí. – Agrega Terry.

Cuando salimos a la superficie los cuatro, el helicóptero ya estaba ubicado en el centro del helipuerto, no había nadie en el sitio, casi todo el complejo estaba derribado, excepto el edificio 3, no tocarían el lugar por cierta razón. Sentimos unos pasos cercanos como de hombres, y un monton de luces laser de armas estaban buscando objetivos, esa no sería señal de Travers ni de su compañía, decían cosas raras y empezaron a disparar a loco, tuvimos que ocultarnos, no debíamos disparar para no llamar la atención. Nos ocultamos en las casetas cercanas al helipuerto, y no movimos un dedo al respecto, seguíamos en esa encrucijada, si nos íbamos en el helicóptero, era dejar a Travers y a los demás muertos en este escenario desolado. Carpenter se dirigió a la puerta trasera del edificio, logrando abrirla con un pedazo de alambre, nos hace señas para entrar, dejamos todo cerrado para evitar problemas.

La oficina del alcaide está en el último piso. Tengo la tarjeta de acceso en mi bolsillo… - dijo Muller, hurgándose los bolsillos del uniforme.

No digas que la botaste… - dijo Carpenter.

Debió habérseme caído en alguna parte. Iré a buscarla. – Remediaba Muller.

Muller tenía la certeza de perder esa tarjeta justo en el oscuro pasadizo que cruzamos hace poco, era un riesgo dejarlo salir, los que estaban disparando eran otros Baoli sueltos, o quizá sobrevivientes de la pelea que tuvimos, el "X-Virus" debió reanimarlos junto con la Plaga. Muller salió y Carpenter no lo dejó solo, me quedé con Terry en el primer piso había una sala abierta con poca luz, me contaba más sobre su permanencia en la agencia de Estados Unidos, ella estaba segura que su padre no era del todo responsable de este nuevo desastre, un desastre que mataría todas las esperanzas, ni siquiera Excella Gionne, mucho menos Ibrahim Wesker.

Carpenter noto algo brilloso, como algo de cobre en la escotilla donde salieron, era la preciada tarjeta, Muller también vio el brillo y de un salto la coge, una ráfaga de disparos de armas automáticas y voces raras espantan a los agentes expuestos. Lo que hizo que se alejen del edificio, pero no lo suficiente por estar tan cercado. Se oyeron gritos de auxilio, se oían de cerca, cuando Muller se acercó a la cerca electrificada, encontró a Ibrahim oculto en un monton de escombros, le dio la mano, y los tres se regresaron al edificio, no hubo consecuencias. Se podía sentir que Travers y los demás estaban también ocultos en este edificio.

Cuando vi la cara de Ibrahim Wesker, podía sentir que el muchacho no tendría nada de malvado de su padre, aunque quien sabe, el nos diría por qué Rob Travers lo busca. Es un hombre callado, reservado y sin sentimientos, al verlo a la cara era ver a Albert Wesker mucho más joven, quitándole unos 10 años encima. No se le forzaría a hablar, nos dijo que quería hacerlo directamente con el mismo Rob, no en son de venganza, él sabe que mató a su padre en el incidente de África, y también su prioridad era la misma Gionne, quien seguía oculta en algún lugar en Nanchang. La desesperación era dirigirnos al laboratorio de debajo de la prisión para obtener pruebas.

¿Qué sucedió allá en Macedonia? ¿Esa criatura por qué nos seguía desde allá? – Terry le pregunta, desde que estaba con él, él nunca le explicó ninguna razón.

Lo que nos sigue es el experimento llamado "Thor Ustanak", es una mejora del Killer que se introdujo en Europa y África, es el arma que tiene un comportamiento similar al prototipo "Nemesis" de Raccoon City, USETI también aporto en esta criatura, una combinación con el "X-Virus" y ADN Alienigena. Terry y yo nos vinimos en un avión y estamos seguros que ese monstruo sabe que estamos aquí y nos encontrará. Será mejor ocultarnos abajo en el laboratorio que ustedes mencionan, lo dejaríamos ahí encerrado de por vida. – Explicó Ibrahim.

Lo que faltaba, el hermanito extraterrestre de Némesis siguiéndonos. – Dijo Muller con pesimismo.

Una mentalidad tan brillante como la de su padre, pero algo me dice en mi mente que no confiara en él excesivamente. Con la tarjeta en mano, todos nos dirigimos a la oficina del alcaide, registramos el lugar y Terry encontró la llave, y se la da a Ibrahim. De repente escuchamos pasos normales, a medida se acercaban y todos se escondieron en las puertas de adentro de la oficina, pero yo me quede delante del escritorio, tenía la certeza que era Rob Travers, quería verlo a la cara.


	13. Capitulo 12 Una Estrecha Relación En E

**CAPITULO 12**

**UNA ESTRECHA RELACION EN EL BANDO, EL CHOQUE ENTRE PHIL Y ROB TRAVERS**

Como les dije anteriormente, no moví un pie de donde estaba parado, veía la sombra de alguien más definida cuando se acercaba por el umbral de la puerta. Vi una Beretta M92F asomándose por la puerta, y unos brazos robustos con unos guantes sin dedos negros empuñándola, y era Rob Travers poniéndose en escena y detrás de él iban Valentine, Callaghan, McGivern y su hermana Lisa, los dos nos miramos fijo a los ojos sin parpadear, pero la expresión de Rob no era amistosa, parecía como me fuera a declarar la guerra, sabe que yo estoy protegiendo a Terry Cunningham y a Ibrahim Wesker.

Cuando estuve a punto de hacerle una pregunta, el ruido de un helicóptero se oía sobre el edificio, Muller salió de la oficina contigua junto con Carpenter, y un hoyo gigantesco en el techo se abre de un estruendo, y una criatura como la que Ibrahim describió, el "Thor Ustanak", podía pronunciar palabras con una voz distorsionada, todos nos quedamos paralizados, y lo sorprendente era que el monstruo se quedó paralizado y no atacó a ninguno de los que estábamos adentro, y a propósito el hijo de Wesker volvió a escabullirse, y como si lo hubiera detectado, el monstruo reacciona instantáneamente, con su brazo biomecánico perfora las paredes débiles y salta hacia abajo con agilidad.

Así que tú eres Phil Greenwood. – Dijo Rob.

Sí, soy yo, pero no veo ninguna razón para que me estés apuntando a la cara. – Dije.

¿Me buscaban chicos? – La silueta de una mujer dijo esas palabras.

Rob giró su rifle de asalto para dispararle, reaccioné a tiempo haciéndole perder la bala en el techo, y una granada cegadora hace que la mujer huya con éxito. Después de ese altercado, Rob se enfureció e intentó darme un puñetazo en la cara, pude evitárselo y ambos nos volvimos a apuntar.

Ahora veo por qué me apuntas Travers. – Dije

¿POR QUE DEMONIOS LA DEFIENDES? VEO QUE ERES DE NEO UMBRELLA IGUAL QUE TUS AMIGUITOS. – Rob alegó.

Es una testigo clave, y la necesitamos.

¿HABLAS DE TESTIGOS? ELLA ES LA RESPONSABLE DE TODO ESTO.

No había la necesidad de matarla, la información que le podíamos sacar era muy importante, especialmente sobre la relación entre Ibrahim Wesker y el "X-Virus", Terry alcanzó a mencionarme algo relacionado a las propiedades de la sangre de Ibrahim y por eso el "Thor Ustanak" lo estaba acechando todo el tiempo, la criatura estaba bajo control de alguien, la mujer sospechosa no era Gionne, Rob yo estábamos seguros, pero para mí, alcanzo a sentirme a familiarizarme con el timbre de su voz. Era alguien que conocí hace mucho tiempo.

Es posible que la mujer que controle a ese Thor sea Carla Radames. – Lisa aseguró.

Estoy de acuerdo con ella, McGivern y yo tenemos información detallada. – Callaghan dice.

Radames es la espia enviada por el Rey Negro, ella tiene conexión con Gionne, puede que ellas planearon el ataque bioterrorista en Estados Unidos y aquí en China. ¿Acaso no saben que buscan a Ibrahim Wesker por su ADN?– McGivern añadió.

Rob y yo nos quedamos sorprendidos por escuchar las palabras de los agentes, cosas que Muller y yo nos sentíamos familiares, pero Carpenter sabia más de lo que yo. Mi cabeza empieza a dar vueltas, ese flashback de la muerte del presidente a manos de los especialistas de la CIA por culpa de la infección del C-Virus, recuerdo que el presidente me trataba como si fuera alguien especial, él era como un padre para mi.

Carpenter me dijo antes, en el avión, mientras Muller dormía, que ella perdió contacto con su hermana Lorelaine Carpenter en un viaje por tierra al sur. Unos sujetos vestidos de negro, parecían ser del Gobierno, le arrebataron a su hermana a la fuerza y se le llevaron a un rumbo desconocido. "Helena, no me dejes, quiero estar contigo", esas eran las palabras de su hermana, y antes Carpenter sentía rencor hacia la CIA, y por eso escogió el camino del espionaje para saber pistas sobre el paradero de su hermana, ambos sentimos frustración por la perdida de una mujer y el Presidente.

Cuando obtuvimos la llave del acceso al laboratorio subterráneo, salimos al patio principal, no había nadie en el sitio, pero sentíamos unos pasos como si fueran de un elefante, Ibrahim estaba justo detrás de nosotros, oculto en la niebla espesa de la mañana. El Thor Ustanak aparece en escena y todos nos preparamos para una batalla incansable. Antes de pelear contra el monstruo, he logrado analizarlo físicamente.

El Thor Ustanak (Fuerza Rebelde), es un nuevo prototipo del "Killer TJ-∑". Una especie después de una batalla que tuve en Europa se encontró en estado de catatonia, los hombres de Umbrella logran reanimar su cuerpo con el "X-Virus", y reinsertarle cadenas de ADN extraterrestre fortificadas con fuentes proteínicas halladas en un mineral de la superficie marciana, gracias a otra investigación fortuita de USETI. Su brazo izquierdo resultó amputado después de recibir multiples impactos de explosión y heridas criticas de bala que le comprometieron muchos nervios motrices, con la colaboración de un grupo insurgente de Macedonia, diseñaron un tipo de brazo biomecánico con una mano hecha de garfios puntiagudos, y un modelo de armadura de acero reforzado, haciendo de esta arma biológica más resistente. Con el propósito de encontrar y capturar a Ibrahim Wesker, hacen del comportamiento del Thor Ustanak exacto al de Nemesis.

Las armas del Thor Ustanak, aparte de su brazo biomecanico, en su mano izquierda sujetaba una gatling de ocho cañones, un diseño exclusivo de Umbrella, capaz de disparar municiones de plasma, 1500 rondas por minuto, y un cañón Gauss (de rieles) incrustado en su antebrazo izquierdo, amabas armas estaban sujetadas por una manga metalica rectangular en su antebrazo, y en cuanto al cañón de rieles, las municiones que usa son electrones disparados en bolas del tamaño de una cabeza humana y un impacto puede desintegrar el objetivo. Teníamos que ser precavidos para enfrentar esta amenaza.

Vaya, con que el bebé nunca deja sus jugueticos en la casa. – Dijo McGivern sarcásticamente.

Huyan de aquí, el monstruo me persigue a mí, Terry y yo podemos enfrentarlo. – Dijo Ibrahim.

Cuando el Thor vio a Ibrahim, hace un alarido desgarrador y corre hacia el, Terry por protegerlo saca su pistola SIGPRO y dispara unas cuantas municiones al pecho del monstruo, pero estas rebotan como si fueran canicas lanzadas con fuerza. McGivern saca su lanzagranadas y Valentine su lanzacohetes, y con la certeza de vencerlo cada uno dispara su ronda pero el Thor esquiva la granada de McGivern, lo mas sorprendente es que coge el cohete de Valentine con su mano, y Rob que al ver el Thor con el cohete en su mano derecha, se acordó de una artimaña que le hizo a Wesker en Africa, saca su pistola y dispara al proyectil para hacérselo estallar en su mano, todos esos esfuerzos fueron en vano, porque el Thor nos lanza el proyectil, alcanzamos a alejarnos de su impacto.

Este "monstruito" es omnipotente ¿Verdad? – Dijo Muller.

Para el nuestras armas son como juguetes de "Hasbro". No le hacen daño. – Agrega McGivern.

Será mejor huir de aquí. – Dice Carpenter.

Rob estaba asombrado por ver cuanto daño hacia Umbrella a la humanidad, para el era mejor que la raza humana desapareciera de la faz de la Tierra, pero en una situación así, Jill y Lisa eran su prioridad, daría su vida por su amiga y su hermana. Jill carga de nuevo el lanzacohetes y cuando el monstruo da la espalda, aprovecha y le lanza otro cohete y otra explosión sacude el patio, mucho humo. Despues de verse la luz el monstruo estaba ileso, la clase de sarcófago que le protegía su espalda fue lo que le protegió, ese "sarcófago" era donde pondría a Ibrahim y llevárselo con vida al Rey Negro.

"WESKER…" – Rugía el Thor.

Cuando Ibrahim recarga su pistola y vuelve a dispararle al monstruo, éste logra atraparlo con sus inmensos garfios y le suelta una ligera descarga a Ibrahim, y tuerce el brazo biomecanico para introducir a su presa en el sarcófago. Después de esa maniobra un helicóptero militar que llevaba una especie de contenedor, se pone en una altura considerable y el Thor salta hasta entrar a la caja de acero, y el objeto volador desaparece en las nubes de invierno. Una batalla se ha perdido. Rob se sintió estático e impotente. ¿No valdría la pena bajar a ese laboratorio que mencionan?

¿A dónde creen que se llevan a mini Wesker? – Preguntó McGivern.

Supongo que Radames se lo llevará a Nanchang. – Aseguró Valentine.

Puede que tengas razón, estoy segura del todo que allá Gionne y Cunningham lo esperan. - Añadió Callaghan.

Lisa, Rob y yo analizamos la situación en silencio, pensábamos en la estrategia de separarnos de nuevo, y que los Travers junto con Valentine, McGivern y Callaghan regresaran a Nanchang, mientras que Carpenter, Muller y yo nos dirigíamos a la planta subterránea.

¿Estás loco? Volver a ese lugar es un suicidio, en ese lugar perdí a mis hombres, no quiero arriesgar mas vidas. – Rob alegó

Tú te has vuelto pesimista, yo he perdido a más de 200 mil personas, incluido el Presidente, y si no hacemos nada, toda la humanidad desaparecerá de la faz de la tierra, necesito tu apoyo. – Yo le dije de manera a presionar.

Phil tiene toda la razón, Rob, volvamos a Nanchang, y atraparemos a esos sujetos, los interrogarás y los entregaremos al Gobierno. - Lisa serenaba a Rob.

Terry se me acercó y me pidió estar conmigo, pero no estaba de acuerdo, y le dije que era mejor andar con Rob y los demás para Nanchang y rescataran a Ibrahim. Lo bueno fue que el helicóptero estaba intacto después de la explosión, los seis lo abordan y despega con regreso a la base de Tricell. Ya el helicóptero lejos, Carpenter recarga sus armas, al igual que Muller y yo, regresamos a la oficina del alcaide y encontramos la llave de la puerta de acero. Nuestro destino era la planta subterránea.


	14. Capitulo 13 El Rey Negro Aterriza En N

**Capitulo 13 - El Rey Negro Aterriza En Nanchang, Una Reunion Con Radames, Gionne Y Wesker**

Hunk estaba dirigiéndose al despacho de Cunningham, El Rey Negro, como ya lo conocen así por años, en su base espacial, sus guardaespaldas dejan pasar al mercenario. Hunk le rinde un informe de lo sucedido en Beijing y Nanchang.

Por lo que veo, mi plan está marchando a la perfección. – Dice Cunningham, parado en frente de su muro de monitores con vista a la órbita de la Tierra.

Dr. Cunningham, he recibido una transmisión de Radames y Gionne desde Nanchang, capturaron a Ibrahim Wesker, lo tienen encerrado en la base de Tricell, esta bajo custodia de los hombres de Gionne. – Hunk decía.

Cunningham seguía con su mirada a los monitores gigantescos LED mientras escuchaba la información de su soldado. Excella Gionne hizo contacto con Radames sobre el paradero de Ibrahim Wesker en la prisión abandonada de Hu-Fang, lo protegía Terry Cunningham, su hija, que luego sintió desprecio por su padre después de verlo muerto en Raccoon City. El "Thor Ustanak" los acechaba desde Macedonia, hasta encontrarlos en China. Hubo una corta batalla y los esfuerzos de los agentes fueron en vano.

Los encargados del transbordador hacia la Tierra estaba siendo preparado para bajar a China, luego de ver las imágenes del Thor sacando con su brazo biomecanico a Ibrahim, estando Radames y algunos escoltas en un lugar desolado en Beijing, parecía una montaña cubierta de nieve, Ibrahim tenía su cuerpo inmóvil por la descarga recibida, veía el monstruo estático, sin la necesidad de atacar a su presa, observaba su pesado armamento en el brazo izquierdo, emanaba un vapor por el calor del plasma y energía. Suena el intercom de Radames.

¿Me copias Radames? – Era el Rey Negro.

Sí, Trent. Estamos en el lugar acordado. – Responde Radames.

Escucha, estoy en el transbordador, llegaré en un par de horas, tendrás que esperar.

Entendido.

Pasaron las dos horas, dos helicópteros de Umbrella, uno normal, y uno militar con una caja de transporte colgando llega al lugar donde Radames y compañía estaban, la niebla se disipaba cuando el sol emitía unos rayos. Después de su aterrizaje, sale un sujeto vestido de negro y con lentes obscuras, era Cunningham, o el "Rey Negro" acompañado de otros dos escoltas con la armadura similar a la de Hunk, y la caja se abre donde un par de Killers TJ-∑ con armaduras similares a la del Thor se paran detrás del Rey Negro y sus escoltas. Cunningham sonreía viendo al hijo de Wesker tendido en el suelo inmóvil por la descarga, a duras penas movia la cabeza y el rostro.

Así que tú eres Wesker Jr. – Asegura Cunningham.

Y usted la corona de Umbrella. – Dice Ibrahim con una sonrisa burlona.

Sí así es, soy un Rey, pero no necesito una corona ni un cetro para dirigir una empresa que esta por resurgir. Buen trabajo Radames, sigue con el paso B.

¿Paso B? – Interfiere Ibrahim.

Cunningham le suministra un suero antidescargas a Ibrahim para restaurarle la movilidad a su cuerpo, quiere ponerlo a pelear contra los dos Killers, el Thor no estaba programado para matarlo, el solo permanecía quieto hasta la próxima orden. La pelea se inicia y Radames se impresionaba sobre los resultados que produjo un sujeto testarudo obsesionado con destruir el mundo a cuenta propia. El "X-Virus" es el experimento definitivo de Umbrella que se encargar de guiar al resto de la humanidad al Nuevo Mundo. Ibrahim no se sentía capacitado para enfrentarse a ese par de bestias.

Otro helicóptero, de Tricell, aterriza en el punto del Rey Negro y Radames, era Gionne escoltada, ve a Ibrahim con una pequeña sonrisa, y el Rey Negro le esboza una seña de agrado a su socia, su mente entra en un flashback, en los momentos que le dio la orden de seguirle el juego a Albert Wesker, y su plan marchó a la perfección, luego que Rob lo venciera en África, Cunningham siente afecto por Gionne, dándole una segunda oportunidad para vivir, luego de encontrar su cuerpo en los despojos del Uroboros. Ibrahim sabía que Excella era la responsable de matar a su madre, y siendo la amante de su padre.

Así que tú, Excella Gionne, tú eres la que mató a mi madre. – Ibrahim alegó.

No, yo soy tu madre. – Dijo Excella.

Te está diciendo la verdad, muchacho, te duele aceptarlo. – Interfiere Cunningham.

El origen de Ibrahim era la fecundación de un ovulo de Gionne y el ADN de Wesker, Cunningham y sus hombres de laboratorio intentaron crear un soldado perfecto con la sangre de Wesker, no consideró el Programa Albert Wesker como un fracaso del todo, Cunningham sabía que él también es producto de laboratorio, aparte de ser un científico, aprendió a ser una maquina de matar, llevando consigo una katana enfundada en su mano derecha, y una movilidad mejor que la de Wesker. Después de la charla sobre los orígenes, se organiza una pelea entre Ibrahim y los Killers.

Ibrahim no tenía la fuerza sobrehumana de su padre, pero si podía resistir la golpiza de las criaturas, lo impresionante era que no derramaba ni una gota de sangre ni se le abrían heridas, su piel era tan resistente como el acero. Su madre se sentía orgullosa de tener un hijo con esos prodigios de resistencia, Ibrahim contaba con una pistola magnum Killer 7, una similar a la de su padre. Un tiro entre los ojos de un killer finaliza la mitad del trabajo. Ibrahim se descuida por un momento y el otro Killer se le abalanza, pero el impacto de un disparo del cañón de rieles del Thor lo desaparece del mundo.

El Thor siguió el comando de Radames, Cunningham le otorgó el control del Thor a su espía, y después de esta placentera reunión Cunningham y el resto se dirigieron a una fabrica abandonada cercana al centro de Nanchang para hablar sobre la suerte del mundo y muchos de los futuros efectos del "X-Virus", los escoltas de Cunningham cojen a Ibrahim de los brazos, y el Thor es conducido a la caja del helicóptero, aguardando más comandos. Ya en la fábrica, se reúnen con Radames, donde Cunnigham le facilita unas coordenadas en el abastecimiento de agua potable para esparcir el "X-Virus", y suena preciso una estatica en los intercoms, los Baoli intentaron atacar los helicópteros, el Thor desintegro a los infectados con el cañon de rieles.

Así que… ¿De qué vamos a hablar? – dijo Cunningham.

La reunión era sobre el esparcimiento del "X-Virus" en el continente asiático, pero el problema en sí para ellos era nosotros, necesitábamos más esfuerzos para hundir a Umbrella y Tricell. Por ahora, perdimos la comunicación con Travers y compañía, ya estamos pasando por las celdas subterráneas, vemos que hubo un verdadero desorden este lugar, algunos de los soldados mencionados en el diario del guardia ya estaban muertos y sus cuerpos emanaban un terrible hedor, las linternas no iluminaban el lugar lo suficiente, por ahora solo nos queda avanzar.


	15. Capitulo 14 La Planta Subterránea No E

**Capitulo 14 - La Planta Subterránea No Es Segura (Parte 1)**

Antes de bajar a la puerta de acero, dimos un recorrido por estas celdas, el olor a sangre coagulada nos hacía sentir con nauseas, un montón de cadáveres putrefactos estaban apilados en varias celdas, y preciso Muller se vomita detrás de nosotros, no aguantaba los hedores del sitio, el se lamentaba por no soportar la pestilencia abundante en estas celdas. Carpenter notó algo brilloso en una de las celdas, se acercó y eran dos pistolas Magnum una "Wildey 475" la prima de la Desert Eagle reformada, como la que yo cargo, y un revólver Smith & Wesson 686, Carpenter recordaba a su padre que coleccionaba diferentes tipos de revolver, prefirió esa arma y le da a Muller la Wildey.

Con esta arma recuerdo cuando veía las películas de Charles Bronson, es una lástima que alguien pierda estas reliquias de armas. – Dijo Muller.

Eso no es todo, encontré un diario con las armas. Tranquilos, la información esta en inglés y algunas partes está en chino. – Dijo Carpenter.

Lo leeremos cuando estemos en la planta, en algún lugar seguro, miren allá al fondo, vi algo moverse. – Interferí.

Cuando vi algo junto con la pila de cadáveres que se movía, era un inmenso Trepador Beta, que estaba alimentándose de los mismos cuerpos, crecia rápido por adquirir un posible ADN fresco, el monstruo era el responsable de esta masacre, no podía detectarnos a pesar de su ceguera, nos quedamos todos quietos, sacamos las armas magnum para ahorrar demás munición, y una imprudencia no intencional de Carpenter, retrocedió un poco, empujando un tubo metálico con su tacón derecho, y el monstruo que estaba a seis metros de distancia detectó el origen del ruido, logra salirse de la pila de cadáveres y se lanza a nosotros, la mujer se quedó paralizada del susto, y Muller inaugura la Wildey, insertándole un proyectil en el brazo, los gritos de dolor eran ensordecedores, y yo me le acerqué, cuando el Trepador se retorcía en el suelo, saque mi escopeta y le desintegré la cabeza de un disparo, y un ligero chorro de sangre tibia impacta en el empeine del pie derecho de Carpenter, y esta frunce el entrecejo, una seña de decir "no estuvo mal".

Que suerte que no traje mis pantimedias negras. – dijo Carpenter sonriendo.

A Muller se le escapa una risa y preciso, los cadáveres se ponen de pie y se lanzaron a atacarnos, eran demasiados para aniquilarlos, el corredor entre las celdas era muy amplio, los tres echamos a correr hasta la puerta de entrada, la cerramos con todo lo que pudimos, y sentimos alivio por salir de ahí, la puerta era de plexiglass, y toda manchada de sangre, veíamos como los zombies se comían los restos del trepador, haciéndolo en montonera. Muller se quedó parado por unos segundos mirando el desastroso escenario, una terrible carnicería, él podía sentir el dolor de las mordidas de los zombies en la carne del alien que se desgarra de los huesos.

Esta es la puerta de acceso al laboratorio, voy a introducir la llave, prepárense. – Dijo Muller.

Cuando Muller abre la puerta de un salto retrocede, y dos Trepadores salen al acecho, y se desencadena otra batalla, se invirtieron 15 tiros de magnum, cinco de mi Desert Eagle, cinco más de la Smith & Wesson de Carpenter y otros cinco del destructivo Wildey de Muller, y la mayoría de estos disparos impactaron en las cabezas de las criaturas, se retorcían en sus charcos de sangre hasta morir, y mas adelante había un elevador con una puerta automática, tenia un teclado numérico para introducir una contraseña de seis digitos, el numero estaba en la etiqueta de la llave. Abordamos el elevador y bajamos tres kilómetros mas de profundidad. Mi iPhone GX vibró, era Badgley.

Phil. ¿Qué sucede? Llevo mas de seis horas tratando de comunicarme contigo. – Dijo Badgley.

Lo que pasa es que hay montones de infectados y monstruosidades en este país, encontramos a Ibrahim Wesker y a Terry Cunningham. – Respondí.

Lo sé. Pero debes dirigirte a Nanchang, pude localizarlo en una base abandonada, estamos seguros que Gionne y compañía lo tienen cautivo.

Descuida, envié a Rob Travers y algunos de sus compañeros al lugar, Carpenter, Muller y yo encontramos una planta subterránea de Tricell por debajo de la prisión, necesito que me envíes un mapa a nuestros GPS.

Phil. Recuerda que esa planta subterránea esta invadida de zombies y varios empleados adquirieron el "X-Virus" y otras criaturas deambulan por ahí, tengan mucho cuidado. El mapa te llegará en cinco minutos.

Necesito atar unos cabos. Cortaré la comunicación, cambio y fuera.

Cuando el elevador se detuvo, vimos una sala extendida en forma de hexágono, las tres entradas de la izquierda eran el sector administrativo y la derecha era el acceso al laboratorio como tal. Carpenter señaló la puerta adminstrativa numero uno, el punto de descanso de los empleados, uno se imagina un rascacielos subterráneo, los empleados que estaban aquí trabajaban y vivían aquí, cuando entramos en el sector del descanso Carpenter saca el diario que encontró arriba en las celdas, decía lo siguiente:

**Diario del Secretario**

**Día 2**

Me siento orgulloso que la señorita Gionne tenga un gesto de aprecio hacia nosotros los empleados, su empresa productiva de productos de la belleza le ha generado una poderosa fuente de ingresos, y lo que me he preguntado todo este tiempo es que cómo hace para mantener su belleza permanente sin usar estos productos, me siento impresionado.

Hoy a la hora de almorzar, muchos de los empleados empezaban a hablar mal de la señorita Gionne, uno de ellos se preguntaba que hace por tanto tiempo en el sector tres, y según los arquitectos es el mas grande de toda la planta. Ayer, el encargado del mantenimiento de la planta me facilito una copia del mapa del sector tres, ahí vi un montón de laboratorios mucho mas sofisticados que los sectores uno y dos, donde nosotros estamos manejando la fabricación de dichos productos de belleza, y estos tres puntos están ubicados en el ala oeste, y en el ala este la puerta uno conduce al pabellón administrativo, donde alberga la oficina de la jefa y la mia por supuesto, mañana me otorgarán el cargo de manejo de personal.

**Día 4**

La señorita Gionne contrató a Hiddleston, el que va a apoyar al personal de mantenimiento, me han dicho que el sujeto es un "novato", y a veces es algo inepto en sus deberes diarios, a partir del dia de hoy lo analizaré en lo que esté haciendo. Por ahora, lo enviaré al sector dos para revisar las redes de electricidad de la zona. Aparte de esto, a espaldas de la jefa, quiero ingeniármelas para acceder al sector tres, uno de los empleados de ahí, Bant, se quedo pasmado en el comedor no probó bocado en todo el dia, sentía las ganas de vomitar hasta por los oídos.

Bant, no pronunciaba una palabra desde el almuerzo, tiró el plato, me coge de los brazos y me hizo ir hasta los baños, me dijo que en el sector tres, están haciendo experimentos con animales y personas, incluso con extraterrestres, me dio una carpeta con la descripción de una criatura mutante, tenía la forma de una foca marina de tres metros de alto y con unos tentáculos, la tienen confinada en un estanque de agua en los últimos pisos del laboratorio, la mantienen sedada las 24 horas, esconderé la carpeta en mi oficina.

**Día 8**

La gente de Umbrella envio apoyo de seguridad al sector tres, la foca mutante ya no tolera el sedante que se le suministra, ha empezado a causar estragos y varios de los empleados han desaparecido, debió ser que la criatura los mató, se nos dio la orden de permanecer en el sector uno y no salir hasta cuando ellos lo indiquen. Me puse a pensar en Hiddleston, la señorita Gionne lo envió al sector tres y no supe noticias de ayer.

Desde que permanecimos en el sector uno, los mecanismos de energía se desactivan por un periodo de dos horas, por lo que la planta de reserva hace el resto del trabajo, no hay que preocuparse por el sistema de cerraduras, también funcionan con la energía de la planta, a menos que se tenga la llave maestra. Nos quedamos a pasar tres días en este sector. Lo triste es que algunos de nuestros compañeros se han sentido mal, se les veía la cara tan blanca como el papel, palida y sudan demasiado, están desarrollando los síntomas del nuevo virus.

**Día 13**

Casi todos los empleados nos hemos sentido peor que ayer, la rasquiña que sentimos se ha vuelto muy insoportable, a Ally se le salió una especie de gusano negro de una de sus ronchas y botaba chorritos de sangre, ésta se veía un poco verde, y de ese hueco le salía algo de pus. Sentí ganas de vomitar después de ver esa porquería, hasta que lo hice, y como también estaba enfermo, vomite bilis con sangre, y me desmayé.

La infección se apoderó del sector y se están transformando en seres abominables, y por la aparición de ese gusano de la piel, he analizado que es un producto del Uroboros restante, y Ally me dijo que…. (Aquí se termina el texto).

Muller se quedó mirando una de las puertas blindadas que estaba junto a la sala de descanso, y observando el mapa era el acceso a los ductos de suministro de agua, gas y electricidad, se le hizo la idea que ese podría ser el pasadizo secreto al sector tres. El sector dos estaba totalmente cerrado, los dos intentamos abrir la puerta a la fuerza pero todo fue en vano, Carpenter se reía entre dientes y señaló un lector de tarjetas al lado, estaba con la luz roja encendida.

Ella se puso a ojear en el mapa y encuentra la oficina del secretario se encontraba a 15 metros al norte, nos pidió que la acompañemos hacia el lugar y buscar la dichosa tarjeta. Pero preciso un gusano en forma de tenia aparece en frente de nosotros, saliendo por uno de los ductos de ventilación del techo, logramos retroceder al momento que iba a enrollarse en la pierna de Muller, le disparamos con las pistolas normales, le hicimos suficiente daño. La gran sorpresa era el montón de zombies que sale por detrás de nosotros. Y por suerte Carpenter los calcina con una granada incendiaria que se encontró en la prisión, eran mas o menos unos 20, el pasillo era algo estrecho para poder pasar entre ellos, y solo quedaron algunos en pie, pero un disparo en la cabeza les pone su punto final.

Esperemos que otra sorpresa nos aguarda en esa oficina. – Dijo Muller.

Tenía un mal presentimiento de este lugar, y Badgley ya me lo advertía, pero me llenaré de más valor y enfrentare toda situación. Solo espero que los Travers y compañía no tengan problemas en el regreso a Nanchang.


	16. Capitulo 15 Rob Travers, Un Hombre Val

**Capitulo 15 - Rob Travers, Un Hombre Valiente Pero Desconfiado**

He visto en Rob un ser que daría su vida por toda la humanidad, el ejemplo del verdadero patriota americano, cuando prefirió tirar su puesto de coronel en la Marina de los Estados Unidos por salvarle la vida a uno de sus hombres, en muchas de sus misiones todos los soldados bajo su mando salieron ilesos, con lo que el Presidente en ese entonces lo condecoraba como un héroe nacional, hasta obtuvo fama en las redes sociales y los medios del mundo. Rob tenia información sobre Radames que no tenia yo, incluso sabe a fondo los planes de Tricell, y en especial la restauración de Umbrella, el siente repudio por todas las experiencias que vivió en Raccoon City.

Rob contaba con el apoyo de un ejercito de cincuenta hombres, los mismos que reclutó en su organización B.S.A.A., varios de ellos son hombres de máxima confianza y son conscientes de la situación en China, en ellos estaban reclutadas Rocky Kaplan y Emilia Stokes, las mismas mujeres que traicionaron a Wesker después del incidente en Maryland, ellas estaban en una misión en Europa para desmantelar una de las oficinas del Rey Negro. Ellas estaban en cerca de Nanchang, preciso el intercom de Rob suena, era una llamada de Ian, su primo, diciéndole que él también está en Nanchang con Kaplan y Stokes, aguardando nuevas instrucciones.

¿Ese era Ian? Mi primo, por fin lo volveré a ver. – Dijo Lisa

Chicos, les recordaré que tan pronto aterricemos en la villa de Guangzhou, debemos recargar nuestras armas, tendremos el apoyo de cincuenta hombres más de la B.S.A.A., es posible que el Thor sepa estas coordenadas y nos ataque en el camino, Gionne y compañía nos estarán rastreando. - Advirtió Rob.

Callaghan le envio un mensaje al PDA de Muller que se dirigen a Guangzhou para reunirse con el bando de Rob, se que Rob me detesta por aquel incidente pero en el fondo depositó su confianza en mí, en agradecimiento por salvar a su primo en el incidente de Raccoon City y a su hermana en el atentado bioterrorista de Maryland.

¿Callaghan me copias? – Decia la voz de Muller con tono de estatica.

Muller. ¿Eres tú? ¿Cómo está la situación en Hu-Fang? – Preguntó Callaghan.

Hay una maldita horda de Zombies y Baolis en la planta. Creo que nos demoraremos mas de lo convenido. Nos tomará unas cuatro horas para salir. ¿Dónde andan?

Vamos a una villa, Guangzhou, está al pie de Nanchang, nos reuniremos con otros miembros de B.S.A.A.

Muller captó el mensaje. Y en pleno vuelo una bola de energía, del tamaño de una bala de cañon, que brillaba con un fulgor azul rozó la cola del helicóptero donde iban todos, produciéndole un pequeño zarandeo trubulento por el viento que causó, debió ser un ataque del Thor, que los localizó, el Rey Negro lo programó para destruirlo, y una ráfaga de misiles surge de los bosques de Nanchang, Rob le grita a la tripulación que se sujeten de donde puedan. Incluso le pide a Valentine que se comunique con el refuerzo que está ubicado a unos kilómetros de la posición que están, no hubo respuesta, el rozamiento del proyectil luminoso averío el equipo de comunicación del helicóptero. Por suerte la niebla estaba un poco densa para esconderse en el aire, y perderse del ataque de los misiles. Otro proyectil luminoso roza el helicóptero generándole un daño severo al motor.

Ese desgraciado nos dio, haremos un aterrizaje forzoso, caeremos en aquellos arboles. – Alegó Jill.

No, estamos cerca del enemigo, seriamos presa fácil. Podemos aguantar un poco más, iremos a esa cima que esta a un par de kilómetros, si tenemos suerte. - Dijo Rob.

Demonios, chicos miren que es esa luz que se acerca por entre las nubes, viene hacia nosotros. – Dijo Lisa asustada.

Ese bastardo nos quiere pulverizar. – Dijo McGivern.

Jill y Rob maniobraron forzadamente el averiado helicóptero y evadieron el proyectil del cañon de rieles del Thor. Terry tiene la certeza que el Thor la busca para llevársela a su padre. Algo que Rob no permitirá, su mente le ha estado generando algo de desconfianza, un mal presentimiento llevaría a su gente a la perdición, vive una realidad que ve como un trabajo sin descanso, y una serie de flashbacks se le proyecta en frente de sus ojos en el parabrisas del helicóptero, una serie de imágenes de las experiencias luchando contra el "T-Virus" y sufriendo la perdida de sus antiguos compañeros a manos de la gente de Umbrella, en especial de su exjefe Albert Wesker, el mismo que asesinó en África, pero su venganza no se ha terminado.

Ya estando cerca de la montaña que Rob señaló lograron aterrizar el maltrecho aparato volador y el humo estaba cesando. Les esperaba unas dos horas de camino a Guangzhou, sólo que le pidieran a Dios que no haya obstáculos en el trayecto al pueblo, y que el Thor no los sorprenda. Luego vieron unas luces que hacían unos silbidos de velocidad mas rabiosos que nunca, y un resplandor de una explosión ilumina el cielo nublado, los agentes no sabían que fue lo que derribó el monstruo.

Estas serán las instrucciones, caminaremos hacia el norte unos 50 metros, debe haber una granja, deben tener caballos en el lugar y nos dirijiremos a Guangzhou a galope, no nos queda tiempo, y conservemos las pocas municiones que nos quedan. – Rob dirigió.

McGivern sacó sus armas y conto el numero exacto de municiones que le quedaban, al igual que el resto del grupo. Puede ser cierto que no haya ejercito de Baolis ni zombies en el perímetro, una ventaja que los de Umbrella y Tricell les conceda a los desafortunados agentes, caminaron lo mas a prisa que podían, los radios no recibían ninguna señal, se veian antenas que obstruían los sistemas de comunicación de los intrusos, no hay manera de enviar SOS a ninguna parte. Los arboles eran grandísimos, y la densidad del bosque era impresionante con lo que la niebla los haría perderse en su travesía.

Se sentía un viento helado, y Lisa no podía soportar el frio en su cuerpo, se agachó por un rato y respiraba un poco profundo, los demás se detuvieron, McGivern se le acercó y le dio un poco de agua de su cantimplora, al beber el agua Lisa sintió algo de alivio con la tibieza del liquido que bajaba por su garganta, aunque su corazón le pedía mas fuerzas, Rob sabe que su hermana no soportaba estar en lugares mas arriba del nivel del mar, y en el peor de los casos su permanencia en los páramos. El aire se sentía algo delgado y sus pulmones recibían poca energía eólica, viendo que no podía caminar, McGivern se la carga por los hombros, y ella cerró sus ojos de color mar por un rato.

Ellos estaban cerca de la granja y vieron unos cinco caballos descarriados en un corral, no había posibilidades que estén infectados, pero estaban a merced de los zombies, estando en buenas condiciones, Rob Y McGivern lograron llevarlos a los establos, Terry le ayudaba a Lisa con darle algo de comida y agua para reponerle las energías, pero seguía igual de exhausta, mientras Jill y Callaghan buscaban las sillas para equipar a los animales. Despues de descansar Rob, Jill, Callaghan y Terry cogen un caballo cada uno, y McGivern comparte el suyo con Lisa.

Mas vale que cuides a mi hermana, porque te haré añicos si le pasa algo. – dijo Rob a manera de chanza.

Descuida, viejo, la cuidare con mi vida, y lo hago. – Dijo Bruce con firmeza.

Bien, chicos vámonos de aquí antes que nos encuentren, pero dejemos un señuelo. – Sugirió Jill.

Lo que Jill quiso hacer es prender fuego a la cabaña, no había mas animales en el sitio, solo los caballos rescatados, y acto seguido, arrancaron al galope para el punto de encuentro, los radios todavía no funcionaban, se sentían muertos para el resto del mundo. Iniciaron el viaje rápido, regresando por los gigantescos arboles que convertían el escenario en un ambiente más terrorífico, seguían la carretera destapada por unos treinta minutos y Rob hacía unos cálculos que la llegada a Guangzhou les tomaría unas cuatro horas sin parar, solo le pedia a Dios que no aparezcan obstáculos en el paso.

Precisamente unos infectados del "X-Virus" aparecen en escena. Eran los Baolis que los vieron salir del bosque, no se podía disparar con los animales en movimiento, si se detenían era su perdición, lo más peligroso es que algunos de ellos tenían armas de fuego, no podían quedar expuestos fácilmente. Los cinco caballos mantenía el ritmo del galope, los infectados se veían a unos 200 metros por la llanura, lago retirada de las montañas, se distinguian por las antorchas que llevaban, y estos también tenían la habilidad de correr y mas rápido aún. Ya sentían el camino eterno, y la desesperación por llegar a la aldea los invadía, como los GPS no funcionan por los obstructores satelitales los hacia sentirse perdidos, solo que Rob cargaba en su libreta el mapa de Nanchang y marcado el trayecto que seguía para Guangzhou.

Los Baolis ya estaban cerca a unos 70 metros y empuñando sus armas, y el galope ya se reducía constantemente, el vapor que salía del hocico de los caballos era más denso que el humo de un tubo de escape de un auto destartalado, los animales ya no daban más, McGivern iba un poco mas atrás por la carga extra, Lisa, ella se tambaleaba por el forzado paso del caballo, sintiéndose todavía sofocada por el frio ambiente y algo somnolienta. Lo que McGivern temia era que la chica caiga al suelo, ék estaba tan concentrado en el escape que en un instante sintió que el peso sobre su espalda y la tibieza de las manos femeninas sobre sus hombros desaparecieron y el sonido de una caída se oyó como si estuviera lejos, cuando volteó hacia atrás, era Lisa que se cayó, sin importar la situación forzó su caballo a detenerse, pero éste se rehusaba agitando su cabeza y seguía su camino a galope, ya estaba a unos 10 metros lejos de ella, hasta que el hombre hizo un fuerte halón en la rienda, y el animal frenó en seco y sus cascos levantaron algo de polvo, los demás siguieron derecho.

Maldición, si la dejo allá la matarán. Ya están cerca, y no puedo comunicarme con los demás, maldita suerte la mía. – Renegó McGivern.

Solo un milagro sucedería, su caballo retoma sus fuerzas y regresa hasta donde el tendido cuerpo de Lisa estaba, ella estaba inconsciente por la caída, los Baoli ya estaban cerca, no le quedaba otra que invertir sus preciadas municiones para otra batalla sin cuartel, los deformes los rodearon y empuñando sus armas las delgadas líneas verdes apuntaban a la cabeza del agente, si el hacia un movimiento en falso ya estaba muerto. Pensaba en un momento como maniobrar para deshacerse de ellos.

Me matarán pero me las pagarán, si lanzo un par de incendiarias puedo eliminarlos de un solo golpe, sé no alcanzan a reaccionar en momentos críticos. Vamos recuerda cómo venciste a Morpheus, si pudiste acabarlo, puedes arrasar con ellos, genio. - Se dice McGivern.

Su lanzagranadas tenía dos proyectiles incendiarios, y el punto exacto para eliminarlos era disparándolos al suelo y en el centro del grupo, solo esperaba que ellos se acercaran un poco mas y calcinarlos en el acto. McGivern se sintió muy nervioso por la luz laser apuntándole entre los ojos, solo era un par de segundos para apretar el gatillo del arma pesada, y sin pensarlo lanza los explosivos justo en los bordes del grupo de monstruos humanoides, cuando las granadas incendiarias estallaron, los Baoli gritaron del dolor cuando las llamas los consumían lentamente, McGivern veía como Dios con su aliento de fuego castigaba a las victimas inocentes del bioterrorismo.

Rob me ajusticiará, se lo prometí, al menos su hermana esta a salvo, gracias a Dios, me puso esas granadas en mi arma, ahora que este caballo esta descansado, debo alcanzarlos, estarán preocupados. Pensó McGivern.

Despues de acomodar a Lisa en el caballo, estaba algo consciente, le puso sus brazos entre su cintura y agarrándose fuertemente, para reanudar el galope hacia la posición de Rob y compañía, el caballo avanzaba más rápido que antes. Por otro lado, Rob y los demás se detuvieron por ver que McGivern y Lisa se quedaron atrás, no podían regresar para no perder el tiempo, tenia ganas de matar a McGivern por si algo le sucedia a su hermana, la confianza en su gente se le acababa paulatinamente, miraba hacia los arboles, la niebla lo cubría todo, el temor de ver disparos del cañon de rieles se apoderaba de su mente y su corazón.

Si vemos que no llegan a tiempo, regresaremos y veremos que sucedió, no los dejaremos allá solos, si nos toca quedarnos a pasar un descanso habrá que hacerlo. – dijo Rob.

Descuida deben estar por llegar. – Dijo Callaghan.

Una silueta borrosa se veía salir de los arboles, y se veía mas pequeña, se oian galopes cercanos y de esa cortina de niebla salen McGivern y Lisa, ya estaba despierta. Al acercarse al grupo, todos se bajan de sus caballos, Rob quería iniciar una pelea con McGivern, pero Jill lo frenó, y recuperando sus cabales, planearon una nueva estrategia para llegar a la villa, tenían que irse de prisa, era posible que el Thor los este acechando mas adelante. Reanudaron el viaje sin complicaciones.

Mientras que Muller, Carpenter y yo estábamos en aprietos en la planta de Hu-Fang…


	17. Capitulo 16 La Planta Subterranea No

**CAPITULO 16 **

**LA PLANTA SUBTERRANEA NO ES SEGURA (Parte 2)**

Carpenter se puso la tarea de explorar la oficina del secretario, buscando la tarjeta de acceso al pasadizo para el sector tres, pero Muller se sentía algo inseguro por lo que leyó en el diario sobre la foca mutante que estaba suelta en la planta. Mi estomago producía un revolcón por el nerviosismo, me puse a recargar la escopeta y la magnum. La luz empezó a parpadear y se escuchaba chasquidos eléctricos, como de cables haciendo cortocircuito, los tres nos quedamos quietos por unos segundos, sin cruzar una palabra.

Espero que esa criatura no esté sobre nosotros. – Dijo Muller.

No digas eso ni de broma, ShaGua. – Alegó Carpenter.

Muller, es la primera vez que lo vi asustado, empuñaba con toda su fuerza la Wildey que Carpenter le obsequió, pero a pesar de ser un arma potencialmente dañina no afectaría lo suficiente la criatura que acecha en la planta, solo le quedaba rezar para no morir en este lugar a kilómetros de profundidad, el caso del estanque en las profundidades del sector 3 era algo critico. Sin embargo, el punto no es desfallecer ante el enfrentamiento contra los zombies y demás criaturas sueltas por el lugar.

La luz volvió a quedar estable, y avanzamos por las escaleras hacia la oficina del secretario. Cuando entramos, el lugar estaba en perfecto orden, y Carpenter ve un computador portátil en el escritorio, lo activó y vio un mapa del sector tres marcando unas areas en rojo, el riesgo era inminente, las areas destacadas eran las habitaciones donde resguardaban a los animales de instrumento para experimentos, las luces volvieron a parpadear, pero el ordenador seguía encendido.

Carpenter leyó un archivo que mostraba en el servicio de correo, que los empleados del sector dos se refugiaron en el uno, la foca mutante, de nombre código "X-SEAL 00892222" ya era inmune al efecto de los relajantes que se le suministraba las 24 horas, los guardias que custodiaban el cuarto del estanque fueron devorados brutalmente. El correo mostraba este archivo:

"**Programa X-SEAL 008992222**

Uno de nuestros científicos, realizó una visita a los complejos de Umbrella, realizó unas observaciones sobre unos experimentos con animales en los laboratorios subterráneos. En una reunión con los directivos se habló sobre el experimento fallido "SEAL 00983421", la cual se le suministra el "X-Virus" junto con el "Uroboros", y el resultado salió inestable. Se incluye una fotografía del arma biológica, en uno de los estanques similares a los del sector tres.

El científico, obtiene una cadena de ADN de la foca mutante y la trae al laboratorio 5 del sector tres, la señorita Gionne ordena el suministro del Uroboros con el "X-Virus", sabiendo las consecuencias, se le aplica cantidades indefinidas de sedantes de todo tipo por 24 horas, hasta que haya estabilidad en la adaptación de los virus en el cuerpo de la criatura. Días mas adelante, la foca empieza a tolerar los sedantes, haciendo generarle una conducta sumamente agresiva, necesitamos sedantes de mas poder anestésico. Los dos guardias que custodiaban el lugar fueron devorados.

Desde ese incidente, hubo también una fuga del "T-Virus", y los empleados de ese sector terminaron infectados, incluso se escaparon algunos de los "Baoli" e infectaron a otros empleados, se activo la alarma de código rojo y el sector quedó permanentemente sellado. Es dudable que el Plexiglass de las instalaciones resista los ataques de la foca y los infectados, y hay que tener cuidado con establecer contacto físico con la foca, infecta de Uroboros a sus victimas hasta con el minimo roce."

Muller se puso a analizar la situación, y deduce que la criatura permanece en sitios oscuros y húmedos para hacerse mas resistente, se acordó que en un reporte suyo, mencionó un caso parecido en Oslo, que los de Tricell hicieron un experimento parecido pero con un cocodrilo y un tiburón, y se supo por los medios que ese laboratorio desapareció por completo, luego de activarse un arma nuclear bajo tierra, que exterminó a las criaturas y a los infectados del lugar. Se quedó mirando las grietas como estaban marcadas por garras afiladas y manchas de un liquido viscoso negro.

Se escuchó otro ruido y mas estruendoso, venia del pasillo del hall principal, y se oian golpes descomunales en la puerta de acero, y el ultimo golpe la tumba con fuerza, resultó ser un monton de zombies que salieron del sector tres, eran demasiados, unos de ellos tenían los brazos mutados, el resultado del "X-Virus", yo saco mi Desert Eagle, solo le quedaban tres tiros en el proveedor, pero no servirían de nada, Muller y Carpenter echaron a correr al pasillo que marcaba en el mapa, y no tuve mas remedio que seguirlos.

Carpenter. ¿recuerdas el plan del que hablamos en las celdas? – dijo Muller.

Muller, ni siquiera lo pienses, no retrocederé, necesitamos saber que es lo que pasó aquí. – alegó Carpenter.

Ustedes díganme de que están hablando. – interferí frunciendo el entrecejo.

Leimos el diario que hay un sistema de autodestrucción en el sector tres, debemos activarlo, piensan esparcir el virus con unos misiles. – respondió Muller.

Mientras estábamos cruzando el estrecho pasadizo, me llegaba a la mente que Badgley debía comunicarse conmigo, o yo con ella, le he generado muchas preocupaciones. Rob y compañía… me pregunto si ya estarán en Nanchang, esta misión pasará de larguísimo, los zombies y los Baoli serán la razón de desperdiciar granadas y munición, Muller empezó a sentirse estresado de estar contando a ratos cuantas balas le quedan. Para él el disparar una bala contra los infectados y las criaturas es un segundo cercano a morirse. Aunque él es uno de los soldados que nunca se rinde, en cuanto a Carpenter, diría que esa chica tiene sus razones para luchar contra los que secuestraron a su hermana.


	18. Capitulo 17 La Planta Subterranea No

**CAPITULO 16**

**LA PLANTA SUBTERRANEA NO ES SEGURA (Parte 3)**

Muller miraba de reojo el mapa del sector tres, y observó una ruta de escape que conecta las redes de alcantarillado de la planta con las de la prisión y las de Beijing, lo malo era que el acceso está contiguo al cuarto de la foca mutante, pero Carpenter quería quedarse un rato más, le dije que la planta contaba con un sistema de autodestrucción que estaba ubicado justo cerca del cuarto de control, al pie del tren de transporte de residuos bio orgánicos. Se reportó que hay una ojiva inestable debajo del complejo y en cualquier momento está por estallar. Mientras tanto, Muller estaba recargando sus armas, y no dejaba de lado su leal Wildey, Carpenter y yo hicimos lo mismo, recargamos nuestro armamento.

Mas vale que nos apresuremos, amigos, no me convertiré en el desayuno de ese bichejo. – Dijo Muller.

No perdimos tiempo, convencí a Carpenter que esta planta subterránea era solo una fachada de Tricell, no encontraría ninguna pista sobre su hermana, pero si pruebas sobre el otro experimento "X - Uroboros", que nada más y nada menos es el mismo BOW "SEAL 00983421", y permaneciendo por los pasillos de acceso, pudimos entrar al sector tres, pero recibimos una calurosa bienvenida por una criatura de dos cabezas, una figura humanoide, era un "Trepador", un poco mas grande que la criatura normal, al igual su vista era muerta, pero podía percibir con exactitud el origen del sonido.

Los tres nos quedamos paralizados, por el más minimo movimiento, seríamos historia; movia los ojos para fijarme que punto sería útil para hacerle daño al monstruo. Muller acciona la pistola y una bala se le incrusta en el pecho al Trepador, pero solo retrocedió un par de pasos.

¡Demonios! ¡No hay nada que hacer! – Alegó Carpenter.

Calmémonos todos, siempre existe una salida… - Dijo Muller.

Muller siempre era el más listo de los tres, por la forma de actuar, Charles Bronson era su modelo a seguir, por algo es mejor tirador que yo. Mi corazón latía con fuerza y mi mente me acosaba para hacer el siguiente acto, sujetaba la escopeta con fuerza y apuntaba hacia las cabezas de la criatura, pero Carpenter saca su SIGPRO y dispara tres tiros pero algo inimaginable sucedió, el monstruo desapareció en frente de nuestros ojos, y apareció justo a un cuerpo de distancia de nosotros.

Lo que hizo la criatura era el movimiento "Quick Teleport", algo muy parecido a las movilidades de combate de Wesker, no era necesario disparar a lo loco, pero el pasillo estrecho no nos favorecía del todo, estábamos justo cerca de la puerta del sector tres, a nuestras espaldas, Muller se adelantó y accionó aleatoriamente el teclado numérico de la puerta de acceso, de milagro se abrió, y como el piso estaba algo mojado, y un cable del techo estaba haciendo cortocircuito, Carpenter lo tumba de un disparo, con lo que el monstruo se retorcía al recibir una descarga de 15 mil voltios, ya saliendo al hall principal del sector tres, area de especímenes, que parecía una arena de combate.

Phil, mira, hay una especie de cañón de partículas parecido al del Thor, creo que podremos matar a la criatura con eso. – dijo Carpenter señalando el muro de acero que tenía una compuerta especial.

Dejémoslo a Muller, él tiene mejor puntería que yo. Creo que solo tiene cuatro oportunidades, la batería incluida se recarga en dos minutos volviendo a dejar el arma en su lugar. – dije.

Muller aceptó el desafío, utilizó la tarjeta de acceso del sector tres en la ranura junto a la compuerta del arma especial, sacó el poderoso cañón de partículas era un poco mas grande que un rifle de asalto normal. Cuando escuchamos otro estruendo, el Trepador de dos cabezas tumba la puerta y entra al área de especímenes, después de recibir la descarga, la criatura empieza a mutar de manera inmediata, se hace mas grande como el Gigante. Y una sorpresa desagradable aún, el Trepador mutado recibe el apoyo de una inmensa horda de zombies y baolis armados con automaticas.

¡Chicos, mas vale que me ayuden! – Gritó Muller.

El cañón de partículas estaba cargado al máximo pero era difícil apuntarle al monstruo en medio de los zombies, asi que Carpenter y yo nos pusimos la tarea de limpiar el camino a Muller, y el no se quedó con los brazos cruzados, sacaba la metralleta y le disparaba al aire para llamarle la atención al Trepador, y cuando el Trepador se dirigió de un salto a Muller, acto seguido Muller dispara un proyectil de energía derribando al enemigo, y este se retuerce del dolor, emenando unas ligeras descargas eléctricas afectando a los zombies junto a el.

Los Baolis se hicieron en los bordes de la arena y apuntaban directo a nosotros, y los tres nos quedamos todos quietos, nos estaban apuntando a la cabeza, pero Muller con rapidez lanza una granada cegadora y los enemigos se quedaron confundidos. Nosotros recargamos las armas lo más rápido que podíamos. De repente vimos la silueta de unos tentáculos que agarraban a los Baolis, arrastrándolos hacia la rendija que estaba ubicada en el centro de la arena, era la misma foca mutante que se los engullía en el sifón, y otro tentáculo agarra al trepador, el monstruo luchaba por zafarse pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano, hasta que se lo llevó por el estrecho ducto de agua.

La verdad, no quiero ni imaginarme a lo que nos vamos a enfrentar. – Dijo Carpenter.

Algo muy agradable para pasar el rato. – Dije esbozando una sonrisa forzada.

El cañón de rieles de Muller produjo una voz femenina mecanizada que daba el mensaje "el proceso de carga ha finalizado", en el sifón veíamos una serie de rayos eléctricos que derritieron la rendija, y se forma una poderosa grieta. Vimos a la gigantesca foca mutante en su forma común, pero bota un inmenso chorro de sangre por sus fisuras, y ahí mismo le salian unos gusanos negros y babosos, el Uroboros. La foca mutaba en algo sumamente asqueroso, como si fuese una masa amorfa de carne con tentáculos y espinas.

¡MULLER! ¿QUE ESPERAS? ¡DISPARALE A ESA COSA! – Le grité.

Cuando Muller accionó el cañón de rieles, sale un proyectil de energía brillante al tamaño de una bola de bolos, e impacta en el cascarón de la foca, pero no le hizo ningún daño, la energía del proyectil se esparció por todo su cuerpo, como si de un tipo de blindaje tuviera.

"No se puede disparar hasta que la recarga esté completa. Proceso de carga: 0%". – Decía la voz femenina mecánica del cañón de rieles, cuando Muller apretó por segunda vez el gatillo.

Cuando la foca envuelta en el cascarón absorbió la energía del proyectil, saca la cabeza de su cuerpo y abre la bocota, de ahí sale una luminosidad y dispara un rayo muy poderoso contra nosotros tres, lo alcanzamos a esquivar. El poder del rayo era tan destructivo que hizo un hoyo en la pared, vimos una especie de túnel que conducía al acceso a la via directo a la salida de la planta.

Entramos por el hoyo, no valía la pena desperdiciar municiones contra la foca masa. De milagro vimos una camioneta estacionada en una esquina, ¡nuestra oportunidad de escape!, en la camioneta había otro cañón de rieles, pero este lanzaba proyectiles congelantes, en su interior tenia dos tipos de iones que hacia los rayos congelantes.

Las damas somos sexys al volante, yo conduciré – Dijo Carpenter.

No hay problema, espero que sepas esquivar los obstáculos. – Dije de manera seca.

Cuando arrancó la camioneta, escuchamos otro poderoso estruendo, era la foca masa que empezó a perseguirnos, Carpenter hundió el acelerador hasta el suelo, y la foca saca la cabeza del cascarón y cuando abre la boca, Muller saca la Wildey, y un tiro certero le hiere la garganta a la criatura, hace un grito muy ensordecedor y esconde la cabeza de nuevo en la caparazón.

Proceso de carga: 35% - Dijo la voz del cañón de Muller.

Demonios, ¿Por qué esta porquería es tan lenta para cargar? – Muller reniega.

Al estar la criatura muy detrás, pudimos alejarnos lo suficiente, pero una ráfaga de espinas con electricidad impacta contra la camioneta, Muller y yo nos cubrimos en el platón y Carpenter bajaba la cabeza. Pero lo descrestado fue que unos tentáculos agarraron la parte trasera de la camioneta, trancándonos por completo, Carpenter aceleraba, pero los esfuerzos no servían para nada, y la criatura se acercó rápidamente arrastrándose por el suelo.

Cuando la foca masa, estaba frente a nosotros, los tres cargamos las magnum con las últimas municiones, iniciamos otra pelea. Salen unos cinco tentáculos y se zarandeaban por todos lados, y nos movíamos para esquivar sus golpes. No podíamos permitir que destruya la camioneta, y mientras nos atacaba con los tentáculos, varias de sus grietas liberaban un montón de babosas negras.

No nos dejemos tocar de esas babosas, pueden infectarnos. – Dijo Carpenter.

Corrimos un par de metros lejos, y vimos un par de barriles de combustible cerca a la criatura, pero cuando íbamos a dispararles, los tentáculos los agarran y los lanzan contra los tres, alcanzamos a esquivarlos. Carpenter fue la primera víctima del ataque del monstruo, un tentáculo la agarra por la pierna derecha con fuerza, y estando cerca, su cabeza sale de nuevo, al abrir la boca, sale un montón de baba espesa, y su garganta se hace más grande para devorarse a la desafortunada Carpenter.

Proceso de carga completa. – El cañón de rieles estaba listo.

Bien, maldito monstruo, aquí te mando otro bocado suculento. – Muller decía al momento de apretar el gatillo.

¡No lo hagas! ¡La matas con la electricidad! – Previne a Muller sabiendo las consecuencias.

Lo inteligente que hice fue dispararle al tentáculo que sujetaba a Carpenter, haciéndola caer al suelo, ella reaccionó con su revolver disparándole a la garganta de la foca, y le gritó a Muller que fría al monstruo con la carga merecida, y como la garganta la tenia expuesta. Muller con su ojo de halcón da en el blanco. Yo cogí con rapidez el otro cañón y le lancé el rayo congelante a la garganta, y el monstruo se retorcía haciendo temblar el lugar, y mas de unas toneladas de roca le caen encima.

La secuencia de autodestrucción se ha activado, el proceso no se puede revertir, todo el personal debe evacuar en cinco minutos a las salidas cercanas, las puertas se cerraran permanentemente. Dijo una voz mecánica por nuestros intercom.

¡Carajo! Esos malditos de Gionne y Cunningham saben que estamos aquí y nos enterrarán vivos. – Dije apretando los dientes.

Nos subimos con rapidez a la camioneta, Muller ahora le tocaba conducir y a Carpenter le tocaba usar el cañon de rieles, y yo con un lanzacohetes que encontramos tirado cerca de la camioneta, lo guardamos para después. De un arrancón nos dirigimos a la salida sur de la planta, y andando a un par de kilómetros de distancia, la foca masa se despierta y se nos acercó a una velocidad impresionante, su cascarón estaba ya destrozado, Carpenter y yo nos alistamos con unos lanzagranadas, los tentáculos que lanzaba la criatura eran directos a la camioneta, Muller era un prodigio esquivándolos. Cuando le salía la cabeza, ya herida, volvió a abrir la boca para disparar el rayo destructor, Carpenter le lanza una granada acida al momento que la garganta empezaba a emanar rayos en su interior, la esconde y se retrasa lo suficiente.

Los últimos treinta segundos eran cruciales, el túnel empezaba a derrumbarse, y Muller zigzagueaba para evitar el impacto de las rocas. La planta de Hu-Fang era historia, y cuando las puertas de salida estaban por cerrarse, la foca que estaba tan atrás, dispara su ultimo rayo, pero mas cargado, iluminó el túnel polvoriento que impactó justo al lado de nosotros, haciéndonos tambalear, nos sujetamos con fuerza, la criatura cuando ya estaba acercándose, saqué el lanzacohetes y cuando asomó de nuevo la cabeza, el cohete entra a su garganta y una gigantesca explosión arrasa con todo a su paso. Con éxito alcanzamos a salir de la planta cuando las compuertas se sellaron por completo.


End file.
